Volviendo a la niñes
by Amgd12
Summary: Gracias al árbol de la juventud, Inuyasha vuelve a un estado físico y mental infantil, sin recordar a nadie del equipo, a pesar de que esto solo durara dos semanas. Sus amigos aprovecharan este suceso para conocer mas de la infancia de su amigo, sabiendo que era muy diferente al de ahora. ¿Que sucederá con Kagome? e ¿Inuyasha como actuara? y ¿los enemigos?
1. Comenzando el problema

**Los personajes que se mostraran no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi los use con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Comenzando con el problema**

En un pequeño día soleado, en un templo ¨sagrado¨junto con un inmenso árbol casi como el goshishimboku...

-¡whaaa!-grito una voz masculina

-¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha se encontraba luchando contra el brazo del enemigo el cual lo tenia agarrado del pescuezo. Miroku se encontraba desmayado contra una roca. Sango se encontraba recargada en hiraikotsu por un fuerte golpe que recibió en el estomago. Kagome tenia a shippo en brazos, ambos mirando con preocupación a Inuyasha, ¿como sucedió esto? bueno...

 *** flash** **back** *****

Nuestros protagonistas se encontraban en un día común en busca de los fragmentos de shikon, nada raro sucedía, cuando...

-lo has oído-susurro una chica a otra

-se dice que es en el templo Mitate

-Nadie de nuestros valientes soldados a regresado vivo-dijo una con unas lagrimas queriendo salir

Al percatarse de esto Shippo solo suspiro

-hay vamos de nuevo-dijo cansado el pequeño kitsune

Miroku se acerco a las jóvenes que se encontraban hablando

-sucede algo señoritas

-¡ho!, ¡un bonzo!, ¡alabado sea kami-sama!-grito con felicidad una chica

-que sucede, ¿problemas con yokais?-pregunto Kagome

-hoshi-sama-dijo Sango con tono amenazador-lo mejor sera que se aleje de las chicas, no queremos que lo confundan con otro yokai, como con chokioukai ¿verdad?

-perdón Sango

-Bueno ¿que sucede?-pregunto la miko futurista

-Hace mucho tiempo-comenzó una anciana que se encontraba con las jóvenes-cerca de la aldea hay un templo, el cual concerba el árbol del rejuvenecimiento o mejor conocido como el árbol de la juventud. El árbol era puro y limpio. Pero hace dos meses, un demonio llamado Fushinko, mato a los monjes de ese templo, causando que el árbol se volviera impuro, pronto comenzó a darle poderes demoníacos, gracias al árbol, ese yokai se a vuelto mas fuerte, ya que quien lo toca roba su energía vital, Fushinko toma esa energía para complementar su fuerza. A pesar de mandar a todos nuestros guerreros mas fuertes, jamas han vuelto con vida-explico con cierta tristeza

-no se preocupen jóvenes damas, capturaremos al yokai y purificaremos el árbol para que regrese a su forma normal. Por otro lado, ¿no les gustaría tener...- fue golpeado en la cabeza por el hiraikotsu

-Bueno acabemos con esto para regresar en la búsqueda de Naraku y los fragmentos-dijo cansado de la escena Inuyasha

Las mujeres indicaron donde quedaba el dichoso templo y partieron hacia aya. Al llegar no habia nadie, subieron unas enormes escaleras llegando por fin. Se sentía una aura maligna en todo el lugar pero aun con una pisca de pureza, probablemente del árbol que aun concerba pureza

-¿Que tenemos aquí?-dijo una voz tosca

-¿tu eres ese tal Fushinko?-pregunto Inuyasha desenvainando a tessaiga

-Oh, vaya, vaya, si solo son tres humanos, dos yokais y un hanyo. Tal vez me sirvan para aumentar fuerza

-¡No me jodas!, ¡muéstrate para tener un encuentro cara a cara!-ordeno el oji-ámbar

-Inuyasha cálmate-dijo Miroku-no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos

-¡silencio!, ¡quiero acabar esto hoy no mañana!

-Deja esa actitud Inuyasha-dijo Sango cansada de su actitud infantil de siempre

-Sango-chan tiene razón, deja esa actitud infantil de una vez

 _Infantil_

-¡Dejen de joderme la vida!

-El yokai se mostró con unos ojos rojos

-Te creen infantil, ¡pues lo seras!

Comenzó una pelea, el yokai no era fácil, tanta energía vital que robo haría efecto, ni el hiraikotsu, tessaiga, los sellos o el fuego fatuo servirían. Cuando Kagome iba a lanzar una de sus flechas, el demonio le dio un fuerte golpe, que en el impacto su arco se rompió y solo quedo una flecha tirada cerca del árbol. Todos recibieron golpes fuertes, e Inuyasha no era la excepción, curiosamente se sentía devil...

 *** Fin del flash back ***

Asi se encontraban en esas condiciones. El yokai lanzo a Inuyasha directamente al árbol, asciendo que este se golpeara la cabeza perdiendo el conocimiento. Kagome tenia que hacer algo, pero no tenia arco ni flechas, y como si kirara leyera mentes corrió y agarro la flecha con su hocico evitando los ataques de Fushioki llego a Kagome a quien le entrego la flecha

-¡Gracias kirara!-agradeció Kagome

-¡Kagome-chan cuidado!-grito Sango

Kirara inmediatamente se llevo a Kagome y Shippo en su lomo. El kitsune quería ser útil y se transformo en un arco. Kagome agradeció el gesto y lanzo la flecha, purificando de inmediato el lugar y al enemigo el cual se desintegro por los poderes espirituales de la miko. Miroku reacciono y se paro con ayuda de su bastón, todos se acercaron al hanyo que aun se encontraba inconsciente

-debió de haber sido un impacto muy duro-dijo Shippo

-Lo mejor sera volver a la aldea para informar que todo se a resuelto-propuso Miroku

Al irse se tuvieron que repartir ya que el peli-plata aun no reaccionaba no se podía llevar a Kagome, por lo cual Kirara se llevo a Sango e Inuyasha. Por su lado Shippo se llevo a Kagome y Miroku se fue corriendo. Al llegar pensaron que lo mejor seria dejar a kirara y shippo fuera de la aldea cuidando de Inuyasha. Fueron a informarles a los aldeanos que ya no había peligro, mientras tanto kirara observo a Inuyasha que se encontraba recargado en un árbol, se acerco e hiso que cayera acostado sobre ella, cubrió todo su cuerpo con su cola casi como si de una manta se tratara. Shippo simplemente comenzó a jugar con sus juguetes que llevaba con sigo, si eran un arma pero si el quería podían ser unos excelentes juguetes.

Al cabo de un rato volvieron para ver si Inuyasha ya había reaccionado. Pero se encontraron con Shippo observando a kirara curioso, mientra esta solo observaba a su estomago un poco asustada donde se supone que debía estar Inuyasha. El grupo noto esto y decidieron preguntar

-Shippo ¿que sucede?-pregunto Miroku

-No lo se, desde hace un rato que Kirara mira a Inuyasha

-¿Inuyasha?, ¿donde esta el?-pregunto Kagome

-se supone que recostado en el estomago de kirara

-pero el no es tan pequeño como para que no lo veamos-aclaro Sango observando a su mascota

-Kirara mueve tu cola hacia un lado-dijo Kagome un poco nerviosa

La gatita obedeció. Encontraron a ¡Inuyasha en pequeño!, todos quedaron en shok ¿que estaba sucediendo?. Miroku sintió que algo se posaba en su hombro

-¡Inuyasha-sama!, ¡mis sentidos no me engañaban!

-Myouga-Jiji

-Inuyasha-sama a vuelto a ser un niño

-¿que sucede?-pregunto Sango

-Les explico mas tarde, por el momento tenemos que llegar a la aldea de Kaede-dijo seriamente

Llegaron a la aldea como se organizaron al irse de aquel templo. Kaede sorprendida los recibió, tuvieron que explicarle todo, mientras lo acomodaban en la bolsa de dormir de Kagome, para que descansara

-Ya veo el árbol de la juventud. Había oído hablar de el

-¿Por que le sucedió esto a Inuyasha, Kaede-obachan?-pregunto Kagome asustada por lo ocurrido

-El árbol de la juventud tiene el poder de hacer que las personas que reposen en el, regresen a una edad infantil, no todos tienen la misma suerte, varios mueren, pero veo que Inuyasha sobrevivió, entonces tubo que tener varias emociones mezcladas en su niñes

-Kaede-obachan, Inuyasha se quedara así por siempre

-Solo estará en este estado durante dos semanas, pero hay que observar como reaccionara con nuestra presencia, ya que probablemente no nos reconozca

-En ese caso solo tendrían que seguirme la corriente-dijo la vieja pulga

-Inuyasha

Kagome no lo podía negar Inuyasha se veía lindo y adorable en esta forma

 _Eso quiere decir que... ¿conoceré mas sobre el pasado de Inuyasha?_

Pronto lo descubriría...

 **Continuara...**

Otra vez yo con una nueva historia. No me maten si varias cosas no tenían sentido probablemente se me paso, tranquilos pronto subiré la segunda parte.

Por cierto el nombre de Fushiko se me ocurrió así como así. Ademas de que varios notaron que ¨el árbol de la juventud¨tiene mucha similitud con el goshimboku, ya que de hay me inspire.

Ademas varios me dirán:

¨Esta historia no es clasificación M¨

Si al principio no lo sera pero en el capitulo...

Mi subconsciente: ¡tarada no les hagas spoiler!

yo: perdón, bueno hay se quedaran con la duda

subconsciente: idiota ¬¬

Bueno... ¡ADIÓS!


	2. Actuando raro

**Los personajes que se mostraran no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, los use con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Actuando raro**

Después de la noticia de que Inuyasha seria un niño durante dos semanas los dejo impacientes por descubrir como era su amigo antes. Kagome por su lado quería ver su reacción

 _seguramente se pondrá a la defensiva_

Pensaba ella pues aun no se sabia. Una gran preocupación inundo a la azabache al recordar que tessaiga funciona para apaciguar su sangra yokai, ¿y si los atacaban y el transformaba en yokai?, seria un niño por lo tanto gracias a su estatura actual apenas y podría con la espada

-Y si somos atacados-comenzó Kagome-y se transforma en demonio

-Kagome-sama tiene razón, ¿que sucedería?

-Mmmmm...-pensó la vieja pulga

-probablemente como literalmente regreso a su niñes, tal vez su sangre yokai se hubiera sellado como cuando era niño-aporto la anciana Kaede

-Pero... nos reconocerá-pregunto Sango un poco preocupada por la reacción de su mejor amiga con respecto al tema

-No lo creo Sango, antes ustedes no lo conocían-dijo Myouga

Un pequeño quejido los interrumpió, al observar al dueño de tal ruido, era Inuyasha que ya estaba despertando. Myouga no quería causarle un poco de miedo por que tal vez al observar a su alrededor se sentiría amenazado, por lo cual se poso en su nariz para que fuera el primero que viera

-Inuyasha-sama-dijo saltando la pulga-yokai

-Myouga-jiji...-contesto muy cansado y desganado. Observo el techo dándose cuenta que estaban en la cabaña de alguien-¿donde estamos?

-¡Inuyasha!-grito con alegría el kitsune mientras se acercaba a el

Inuyasha sintió un miedo inexplicable ¡un yokai lo estaba llamando a el!

-¡HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito a todo pulmón, casi hasta tal punto de dejarse casi sordo y a kirara

Todos se queraron como estatuas al ver que Inuyasha después de pegar tremendo grito, salto de la bolsa de dormir de la miko del futuro mientras retrocedía hasta golpearse contra una de las paredes de la cabaña

-¡Inuyasha-sama!, ¡cálmese!-pidió la pulga

-¡No, me van a golpear lo se!-grito horrorizado

Kagome se quedo congelada literalmente con lo que acababa de decir, dijo que le tenia miedo a un golpe de un humano. Miroku quería que se tranquilizara Inuyasha ya que se veía muy pálido y casi al borde de la locura del miedo, por lo cual se paro de su lugar y se acerco un poco a el hanyou

-Disculpa-dijo Miroku-perdona nuestra descortecia

Inuyasha solo lo observaba con los ojos como platos y las piernas temblando, aun tenia dos preguntas que lo comían vivo ¿como llego hasta esa cabaña? y ¿como sabían su nombre si los acababa de conocer?

-Myouga-jiji ¿como llege aqui?-pregunto con nerviosismo y temor

-Ammm... antes de responderle, ¿que es lo ultimo que recuerda?

-Bueno...-comenzó a recordar vagas cosas-me llevaste a mi entrenamiento diario... con un yokai no muy fuerte pero si recibí barios ataques... luego... lo derrote y... y... no recuerdo mas

-Etto...-la pulga tenia que inventarse una buena excusa ¡YA!-bueno... el yokai en uno de esos ammm... golpes lo dejo... ¡inconsciente!, entonces estos viajeros pasaban por ese lugar y emmm... se preocuparon por su estado y lo trajeron a esta aldea dentro de esta cabaña-respondió con cierto nerviosismo y con la esperanza que se tragara su mentira

-Ya veo, pero... ¿como saben mi nombre?-pregunto ahora un poco mas calmado por la respuesta anterior

-¡OH!, eso yo se los dije, sino como lo ayudarían sin saber su nombre Inuyasha-sama-respondió fingiendo seriedad

Inuyasha se relajo y todos lo observaron. Curiosamente el olor de aquellas personas lo tranquilizaba enormemente como si su madre estuviera ahí con el, pero era diferente, sentía que los conocía desde hace tiempo

-Perdona nuestra descortesía ahora nos presentamos-dijo Kaede siguiendo el juego de la vieja pulga-Yo soy Kaede, soy la miko de esta aldea

Inuyasha se tenso por la simple palabra ¨miko¨

-Yo soy Shippo, soy un gran demonio kitsune, ¡soy muy fuerte!

Inuyasha sinceramente con el susto que se llevo cuando lo vio era suficiente para saber que era poderoso

-Yo soy Miroku, soy un monje muy respetable

 _Monje libidinoso_

Pensó la exterminadora con cierto odio

-Yo soy Sango, soy una taijiya-noto al oji-ámbar tensarse y se preocupo-a pero yo no te mataría, solo extermino demonios malvados-dijo intentando enmendar las cosas, lo noto observando a kirara- ella es kirara, es una gatita demoníaca

Kagome tenia que dar una buena presentación, no quería preocuparle ni asustarlo

-Yo soy Kagome, soy una aprendiz a miko

Inuyasha los observo a todos parecían peligrosos pero en cierta forma parecían amables y gentiles. Aun así tenia que irse, no quería terminar siendo golpeado por la aldea entera

-Bueno yo... gracias por la ayuda. Pero tengo que irme

-¿Que?-pregunto Kagome ¿como que se iba a ir?

-¡Inuyasha-sama!, que le parece si nos quedamos, ya nos ofrecieron llevarnos con ellos en su viaje-dijo la pulga mientras se postraba en el hombro del niño

-Pero... Myouga, tengo que seguir con mi entrenamiento. Si me quedo los retrasare mucho

-No importa-comenzó Kagome-no te podemos dejar asi como asi, vamos acepta la propuesta

El tenia sus dudas, algo muuuy en el fondo le decía que se tenia que quedar con ellos y acompañarlos en su viaje, pero algo mas le decía que mejor se fuera lo mas rápido de ese lugar ya que podría sucederle algo malo

-Yo...

-Por favor-pidió la azabache con una sonrisa cálida

Inuyasha quería abrasarlos a todos, le estaban dando comprensión y un poco de cariño a el, ¡un sucio hanyo!. Recapacito mejor y con una sonrisa respondió

-Acepto

Kagome no lo pudo evitar y lo abrazo. Inuyasha sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo una calidez que ya extrañaba desde la muerte de su difunta madre, la cual fue la única en años que se atrevió a abrazarlo con amor y cariño, al igual que una gran calidez

-Entonces comencemos con el viaje-propuso Shippo y todos aceptaron

...

Luego de unas horas viajando observaban el hermoso clima que había en esos momentos. Ademas Miroku fue el único que se fue corriendo junto con la tessaiga, ya que Inuyasha iba en el lomo de kirara y no podía con la espada, atrás de el iba Sango y hasta el ultimo Kagome, que observaba enternecida a Inuyasha, el cual se encontraba disfrutando de los paisajes. Todo era silencio hasta que... se escucho un gruñido de un estomago. Inuyasha solo se le sonrojo la cara de vergüenza, había olvidado comer algo...

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunto Sango, a lo cual el niño solo asintió

-¡Miroku-sama, paremos a descansar para comer algo!-aviso la miko

-¡Claro!

Luego de comer Inuyasha parecía mas confiado con ellos lo cual les extrañaba ¿como diablos antes se a asustado tanto hasta tal punto de casi dejarlos sordos y ahora jugaba y hablaba con ellos con plena confianza?. Inuyasha comenzó a jugar a lo que parecían ser las atrapadas junto con Shippo. Curiosamente Kagome y Sango se sentian madres con Shippo y ahora con Inuyasha. Miroku por su lado los trataba bien en cierto modo, aunque luego quiera explicarle al pequeño kitsune cosos que no son aptas para su edad. Kagome miraba embelesada a Inuyasha mientras se sentaba en el lugar donde habían comido poco antes, sus amigos repitieron la misma acción. Inuyasha reía y jugaba como si de niño los conociera. Todo se veía hermoso, estaban en un prado de flores blancas y casi a punto de una puesta de sol, nada podría arruinarlo...

Kirara se erizo cuando una ráfaga de viento soplo, Miroku solo agarro su bastón y Sango simplemente dejo de acariciar a kirara la cual se encontraba en su regaso. Kagome se sintió casi una adivina

 _Ok, para que pensé eso_

Shippo al notar el extraño movimiento y olor del aire corrió hacia Kagome, la cual lo abrazo. Una volita de luz bajo del cielo para luego tomar forma humanoide

 _¡Sesshomaru!_

¡Joder!, ¿por que todos sus enemigos llegaban justo en el peor momento posible?. Inuyasha al ver al inu-yokai sonrió enormemente, con lo que dijo dejo atónitos a todos...

-¡Sesshomaru onii-san!-grito felizmente mientras corría asía el

Quedaron en shok. Primero hablo Miroku seguido de Sango y por ultimo Kagome

-¿acaso acaba...

-de llamarlo...

-onii-san?...

-¿Que significa esto Myouga-jiji?-pregunto el kitsune

-Bueno... Inuyasha-sama antes tenia un gran respeto por Sesshomaru-sama, pero no se que sucedió para que terminaran así de mal como ahora...

Inuyasha comenzó a correr asía su hermano mayor, el cual simplemente lo fulmino con la mirada

-Mi olfato no me mentía-sintió una manitas en su peluche-¡Maldición, siempre era lo mismo contigo!-grito perdiendo los estribos

-¡Pero yo te quiero onii-san!

 _¡Pero yo te quiero onii-san!_

Jamas lo olvidaran, ademas de que seria un excelente trauma psicológico

-¡Aléjate!-grito mientras lo lanzaba con su látigo venenoso, haciendo que este chocara con un árbol, perdiendo el conocimiento...

-¡Inuyasha!-grito la miko mientras corría en su ayuda

Kagome lo abrazo y fulmino con la mirada al hermano

-¡Que diablos te pasa, es un niño!

-El es una dolor de cabeza, quizá peor que Naraku. En fin cuando despierte le dicen que en su vida se le vuelva a ocurrir abrazarme-aclaro para luego irse como llego...

-Inuyasha, ¿esta bien?-pregunto Sango

La azabache paso su mano por la cabeza del chiquillo sintiendo algo mojado

-Sangre...

-Kangome-chan... vamos a un lago que vi cerca de aquí para atenderlo...

La chica solo asintió y fueron al dichoso lago. Al llegar Sango fue por agua a la mochila de la miko futurista, Miroku cuidaba de que ningún yokai los atacara, el zorrito solo observaba el estado del oji-ámbar y Kagome buscaba si no tenia mas heridas, ademas de que le tenían que poner una venda en la cabeza.

Luego de curarlo se sentaron a ver la puesta de sol. Inuyasha abrió los ojos lentamente, cuando sintió algo cálido envolverle como un abrazo...

-Ya despertaste-pregunto una voz gentil

-Kagome onee-chan...

 _onee-chan_

Se sonrojo un poco

-¿Te sientes mal Inuyasha?-pregunto Miroku

-Para nada houshi-sama

 _houshi-sama_

Se sintió orgulloso por que el mismo orgulloso de su amigo lo llamo ¨sama¨

-¿Te duele la cabeza?-pregunto Sango

-No, estoy bien Sango onee-chan-dijo con tono amigable

 _Sango onee-chan_

Definitivamente todos extrañarían que los llamaran así

-Inuyasha... ¿por que quieres tanto a tu hermano si parece que el no a ti?-pregunto Shippo

-Sesshomaru es muy amigable cuando se le conoce, es un yokai muy fuerte y valiente. Me encantaría ser igual que el, igual de fuerte...-dijo orgulloso de su hermano mayor

-Veo que lo quieres mucho-dijo Sango

-Sip, es la única familia que me queda...

-¿Y tu familia?-pregunto el pequeño zorrito, jamas supo que le paso a la familia de el

-Muertos...-dijo con el flequillo cubriendole el rostro

Hubo un silencio incomodo, cuando Myouga tubo que hablar

-Inuyasha-sama, ¿que le parece si entrena?

-Buena idea-contesto Inuyasha cambiando su rostro completamente

Myouga les guiño un ojo y con Inuyasha agarraron a un árbol como ¨sujeto de prueba¨

-¡Sankon tesso!-grito lanzando el ataque

Para la sorpresa del equipo, apenas y corto gran parte del árbol pero no lo tiro. Kagome en ese momento recordó todas las veces que varios arboles habían caído a garras de el chico

-¡Mal Inuyasha-sama!, ¡cuantas veces le tengo que repetir que el árbol se tiene que caer!-regaño la pulga

-Perdón... pero es que aun se me hace difícil

Kagome no sabia que decir, antes se le hacia difícil luchar y ahora hasta peleas de a gratis se buscaba

-¿Sucede algo Kagome-chan?-pregunto la taijiya

-No, nada Sango-chan...

Al caer la noche tuvieron que armar un campamento para dormir. Miroku se recargo en una roca con su bastón a un lado. Yo saque mi bolsa de dormir y la coloque, Sango se acostó a un lado de la miko, y cobijado con la chica Shippo. Inuyasha por su parte, iba a tomar la iniciativa de Miroku. Al recargarse intento dormir, pero en verdad que era muy incomodo. Kagome vio el rostro del chiquillo, sonrió para ella misma, parecía tener frió

-¿Tienes frió?

-Kagome onee-chan... no, no se preocupe por eso-respondió nervioso

 _Kawaii_

-Puedes dormir conmigo, no hay problema

-¡Eh!, ¡pero yo no...!, ¿en verdad no hay problema?

-No

La miko abrió mas su bolsa para que se metiera- Inuyasha al acercarse, se acostó y de inmediato se acurruco, era tan cálido y tranquilizador, dormir con esa chica. Kagome lo abrazo mientras lo observaba, se veía taaaaan lindo y adorable

 _A jusgar por lo de la mañana, nos teme. Espero que no sea así, pero aun así me pregunto ¿como paso de ser un niño tierno, amable y cariñoso a ser un chico testarudo, orgulloso y engreído?_

Pensó antes de caer victima del sueño mañana seria otro día...

 **Continuara...**

Si lo se me quedo muuuuy cortito, pero ya lo tengo por fin.

Prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo. Ademas

¡FELICES VACACIONES!

si lo se, los felicito muy tarde XD. Bueno como sea, un pequeño aviso no hace mal ¿cierto?

Sinceramente no tengo idea de cuantos capítulos serán, por lo que perdonen si me tardo mucho que subirlos. Ademas no me asesinen, si les dije que los títulos de las historias se me dan muuuuuuuuuuy mal T-T es lo feo...

Ademas de que los próximos capítulos serán mas de acción y de romance, lo prometo ademas van a haber muuchos ce...

?:¡CÁLLATE!

Yo:¡idiota seras!, no ves que les estoy informando algo

?: **Eres muy molesta como de costumbre**

Yo:¡ya!, ¡silencio, déjenme terminar!

Disculpen eso. Bueno

¡ADIÓS!


	3. Mala suerte

**Los personajes que se mostraran no san míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, los use con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Advertencia: este capitulo contiene una pequeña escena de violencia ¨infantil¨, por lo que recomiendo** **discreción**

 **Mala suerte**

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que el orgulloso del grupo se transformo en niño. Inuyasha se había adaptado fácilmente y rápidamente a ellos, lo cual les extrañaba un poco, pero no le prestaban suficiente importancia. Ahora mismo pasaban por una aldea, pero por sus estómagos que aclamaban a gritos por comida tuvieron que parar cerca de un local de comida cercano. Con el dinero que ganaron derrotando a un demonio devil el día anterior, pudieron parar a saciar los estómagos. Mientras esperaban a la comida, Inuyasha observo una pequeña mariposa blanca

-Kagome onee-chan, ¿puedo ir a jugar con la mariposa?

-De acuerdo, pero cuando te llamemos vienes

-Bien

El pequeño fue corriendo tras la mariposa. Sango noto que su amiga parecía disfrutar cada vez mas y mas este suceso que le sucedió al engreído de su amigo

-Kagome-chan pareces una excelente madre

-Eh...

-Sango tiene razón, ¿no sera que esta entrenando para el futuro?

-Mi-Miroku-sama

-¿No sera que quieres conocer mas de Inuyasha?, parece que te estas enamorando también de el como niño-dijo la taijiya aguantándose unas risitas

-¡Sango-chan!

Esto hiso que explotaran en carcajadas sus amigos, dejándola roja como un tomate

...

Mientras tanto en oji-ámbar seguía al pequeño animal, se distrajo por un momento y choco con alguien, haciendo que cayera

-Lo siento tanto, no mire por donde iba-se disculpo

-No, no hay...-pareció observarlo detalladamente-¡amigos vengan!-grito el niño con el que choco

Salieron unos diez niños de diferentes lugares

-¿Que sucede Rich?-pregunto desganado un niño

-Shin tiene razón, ¿que encontraste para jugar?-pegunto una niña

-Parece un yokai-dijo otro niño

-¿Que eres exactamente?-pregunto el niño con el que choco

-Yo... soy un hanyou-contesto nervioso

 _Esto me huele mal_

-¡Un hanyou!, entonces no habrá problema si jugamos un rato-afirmo con mirada asesina otra niña

-Bueno, que les parece si ¨estrenamos¨este horroroso juguete-pregunto otro niño

-Me parece bien

Inuyasha trago duro, esto definitivamente no terminaría bien. Sintió que lo pateaban en las rodillas cayendo

-Nos divertiremos mucho

"Inuyasha los miro con horror, ¡maldita sea!, ¡¿por que demonios no lo dejaban en paz en ninguna jodida aldea?!

-Detengance-pidió en pobre hanyou en el suelo

Un niño no desaprovecho el momento de debilidad del engendro que se encontraba en el piso para patearlo. Sus amigos siguieron su ejemplo. Inuyasha solo se hiso bolita soportando las patadas, con las cuales se sentía no tenían consideración de el. Pronto esas patadas ya no fueron suficiente dolor, por lo cual varios niños agarraron piedras. Inuyasha aprovechando que buscaban piedras con su cuerpo adolorido intento pararse, pero de inmediato una niña lo piso, sacandole un pequeño grito de dolor

-No dejen que se escape-ordeno un niño

-Pa-pa... ren-pidió el peli-plata

Abrió los ojos como platos al ver el tamaño de las piedras

-Ahora juguemos a ¨quien tiene mejor puntería con el híbrido¨-dijo el niño que se hacia llamar Rich

-No...

Comenzaron a lanzarle piedras a diestra siniestra, dándole en todo su cuerpo, una le callo en la cabeza asciendo que por el fuerte impacto sangrara

-Ya no aguantas mas juguetito-bufo un niño

Inuyasha lo miro con asco. El niño se acerco lo suficiente como para que nuestro niño favorito lo mordiera en la nariz ya que el resto de su cuerpo quedo inmóvil por las dichosas piedras

-¡AAAAAH!, ¡maldito!-grito el niño sobándose la nariz ya que esta comenzó a parecer una fuente pero roja

Inuyasha contenía sangre en su boca de la nariz de ese mocoso

-Planeábamos solo dejarte malherido, pero creo que no te dejaremos ni respirar-amenazo una niña

-¡Son unos desgraciados!-grito enojado el oji-ámbar

-¡Comiencen a divertirse!-grito un niño

Inuyasha solo cerro sus ojos esperando el doloroso ataque...

...

Después de los comentarios de Sango y Miroku, Kagome se comenzó a preocupar enormemente por el inu-niño que se supone devia estar jugando con la mariposa. Kagome tenia un mal presentimiento, por lo que decidió llamarlo

-¡Inuyasha, ven!

No se oyó algo similar a una respuesta

-Como que Inuyasha ya se tardo-comento Shippo

-Kagome-chan, ¿quieres que vallamos a buscarlo?-pregunto la taijiya

-Por favor

-Bien, entonces, usted houshi-sama se queda aquí. Y nada de andar de mujeriego-dijo en tono amenazador Sango

-Claro Sanguito

Kagome, Sango y kirara fueron a buscar al niño a los alrededores, pero no encontraban nada. Kagome se preocupo de sobre manera, algo no iba bien. Sango vio a una niña que corría por un palo e iba con el objeto un poco adentro del bosque, esto llamo la atención de las jóvenes quienes decidieron ir a ver, quizá era algún yokai y la niña iba a utilizar el palo para defenderse.

No contaban con lo que se encontraron. Inuyasha estaba de rodillas, con la cabeza agachada, varias manchas de sangre, ademas sus brazos estaban siendo agarrados por dos niños mientras en resto lo pateaba y golpeaba sin piedad alguna. La niña que iba con el palo se lo entrego a un chico, el cual apenas tocar el palo golpeo a Inuyasha en las costillas, haciendo que este vomitara sangre. Kagome y Sango quedaron paralizadas ¿en esa época los niños eran así de crueles?. Inuyasha al levantar el rostro mostró sus hilos de sangre correr por su boca y nariz, con rasguños y un ojo cerrado, probablemente porque lo golpearon

-Si crees que eso es todo, te equivocas-dijo otro niño

Inuyasha apenas podía respirar, le costaba mucho, ademas de que era doloroso. Un chiquillo se acerco a su oreja, la jalo y respiro hondo

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Inuyasha sintió su cuerpo tensarse al igual que en su oreja algo reventó. Kagome ya no podía presenciar mas este terrible acto, por lo que intervino

-¡Vale ya!-grito furiosa

-Una mujer...-susurraron todos

-¡dejen al niño en paz, que el no les a echo nada!-grito igual de cabreada Sango

-Son dos...

Inuyasha al borde del colapso las miro y sonrió con las fuerzas que reservaba

-Sango onee-chan, Kagome onee-chan...

-¿Son tus amigas?-pregunto un niño

-Ya veo, el puede hacer nada sin la protección de mujeres-rió otro niño

Kirara se transformo inmediatamente y gruño

-¡Hyaa!, ¡un yokai de verdad!-con esto gritando los niños se fueron llorando

Kagome rápidamente se acerco al peli-plata, Sango se acerco también. La miko le acaricio suavemente la cara

-Inuyasha...

-Estoy bien,... no se... preocupen

-Kagome-chan, sube a Inuyasha al lomo de kirara-la exterminadora observo a su gatita-Kirara, llévalos lejos de esta maldita aldea

-Sango-chan...

-Esta bien, le diré a Shippo que siga su olor

Kagome siguio las indicaciones de su amiga, y ella también se monto

...

Las chicas ya se habían tardado y Miroku hiso toooooodo lo contrario de lo que ordeno Sango

-Miroku, como que ya se tardaron las chicas no

-Tienes razón Shippo

Comenzaban a preocuparse. Pero todo desapareció cuando Sango se observo caminando hacia ellos. Mieoku entro en pánico, parecía molesta

-Todo bien Sango, ¿y Kagome-sama?-pregunto el houshi

-No, Inuyasha fue golpeado por los niños de la aldea, y quedo gravemente herido. Kagome-chan se lo llevo junto con kirara a las lejanías de la aldea-explico con un poco de rabia

Ante la historia que contaba la muchacha, no se lo creían. Pero tenían que verlo. Sango les explico el plan que le explico a la miko y partieron en su búsqueda

...

Cerca de un rió...

Kagome se encontraba enjuagando las heridas de Inuyasha, notando que su cuerpo ya estaba teniendo a pesar de su edad sus frutos gracias al entrenamiento. A pesar de que el pequeño no pudiera moverse bien por la tremenda paliza que le dieron, se sentía protegido por la miko que ahora se encontraba lavando sus heridas. Kirara se encontraba en su forma de gatita tierna durmiendo cerca de un árbol

-¿Por que...

-Eh

-¿Por que son tan amables conmigo?, ¿por que no me tratan igual que aquellos niños?, ¿por que no me discriminan?

-Inuyasha...

-No lo entiendo. Toda mi vida tuve que vivir con insultos, golpes y soledad constante. Pero no entiendo el por que ustedes son tan diferentes que el resto de humanos. ¿Acaso sienten lastima por mi? por eso son amables...

-Inuyasha... escucha, hay personas crueles y despiadadas en el mundo al igual que las hay bondadosas y gentiles, ambas mantienen un equilibrio constante-hiso una breve pausa mientras enjuagaba el pequeño pañuelo con el que estaba limpiando sus heridas-pero aveces ese equilibrio se rompe, comúnmente por la gente malvada. Aun asi hay personas que son comprensivas con cualquier ser que habita en el mundo-Inuyasha no pudo evitar pensar en su madre-nosotros aborrecemos a las personas crueles y viles. No nos podemos llamar los ¨buenos de la historia¨ya que nosotros también hemos echo cosas de las cuales nos arrepentimos toda la vida

-Todos cometemos errores, y ustedes no son la excepción. Tienen toda su vida para enmendar esos sucesos que los atormentan. Las personas buenas hacen todo lo posible para remediar esos actos cometidos. Por lo cual ustedes me parecen los buenos

Kagome no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero como diablos no, a pesar de su temprana edad, hablaba como todo un adulto sabio. Inuyasha comenzó a vestirse felicitándose

 _No se el por que, pero kami-sama, me envió a las personas mas bondadosas que pudiera conocer..._

La miko sintió fragmentos de la shikon no tama, por lo que agarro rápidamente su arco y flechas, lo que le sorprendió es que kirara ni se puso a la defensiva solo movió una orejita en señal de que despertó. Inuyasha pudo detectar un olor similar a... un... ¿lobo?. Derrepente un remolino de viento rápidamente se acerco a ellos

 _Por que ahora_

Se lamento la azabache. Pronto un joven salio del torbellino con un pequeño ramo de flores en la mano

-Hola Kagome

-Ko-koga-kun...

-Son para ti-dijo entregándole las flores

-Son hermosas... y huelen bien. Gracias

-¡Ejem, ejem!

Koga fijo su atención a la persona que había echo ese ruido, cual fue su sorpresa encontrándose con un Inuyasha chibi

-¡¿Que demo...

-¡Shhh!-lo callo Kagome poniendo su mano en la boca del lobo-Inuyasha que te parece si vas a jugar con kirara. Prometo que te explicare todo luego, pero ve

-Bien...

Inuyasha y la gatita se fueron a correr un poco cerca del rió. Mientras tanto...

-¿Que le sucedió al chuco?-pregunto hablando bajo

-Volvió a ser un niño... no recuerda a nadie de la actualidad. A nosotros nos recuerda por que hemos pasado dos días conviviendo con el

-Entonces... ¿no recurda a Naraku o a mi?

-No...

Koga sonrió, por fin podría hacer varias cosas sin la interrupción del estúpido hanyou. Por su parte Inuyasha le daba mala espina ese lobezno, por alguna extraña razón no le gustaba su presencia. Paro de pensar cuando se oyeron unas voces

-¡Ya le dije mil veces que deje esas mañas suyas!-grito alguien aparentemente furiosa

-Lo siento, no lo pude evitar

-¡Sango onee-chan!, ¡houshi-sama!, hola-saludo felizmente el inu-niño

-Te encuentras mejor-pregunto la taijiya aun sin notar la presencia del yokai-lobo

-Si, ya estoy recuperando la vista y ya comienzo a oír mejor

-Excelente

Pronto se dieron cuenta de la presencia del individuo lobo

-Ko-ko... ga-preguntaron todos al unisono

-Hola...

-¿Que hace el aquí Kagome-chan?-susurro Sango

-Bueno vino a darme un regalo y... pues ya saben... lo vio

Miroku quiso cambiar de tema ya que sentía un aura fría detrás suyo donde justamente se encontraba su amigo convertido en niño

-Bueno, dejando todo esto a un lado, encontraste algo sobre Naraku

El equipo menos Inuyasha se sentó junto con el joven lobo

-Lamento informarles que lo único que e encontrado fue un fuerte olor suyo cercano a estas tierras, pero no e encontrado nada

Inuyasha en vez de sentarse junto con sus amigos, subió a un árbol, hasta la copa...

 _¿Que hacer?... ¡Ya se!_

El iba a ejecutar una pequeña bromita piadosa al chico lobo, ese tal Koga. Sin que nadie lo viera, bajo sigilosamente del árbol, y de puntillas se acerco a la mochila de la miko. Busco entre sus cosas y encontró lo que buscaba:un extraño objeto transparente que servia para transportar agua. Sin mas pisas, aprovechando que sus amigos seguían platicando, se oculto detrás de un árbol

 _Agua, listo..._

Recordó una especie de hojas que se adherían al simple contacto con agua, recordó el olor de aquellas plantas y se fue en busca de algunas. Suerte que olían muchas por la zona. Cuando encontró una gran planta que abundaba con estas hojas, se quito su haori y comenzó a echas las dichosas hojas en el traje. Ya casi estaba por irse cuando...

-Pequeño que haces aquí-pregunto una voz femenina-estos no son rumbos para niños como tu. Mejor ve a con tu familia

Inuyasha giro la cabeza encontrandoce con lo que parecía ser una miko. Tenia su arco y flechas como Kagome onee-chan, pero tenia un olor a huesos y barro, un poco raro pero no desagradable

-Disculpa... ¿quien eres tu?-pregunto el pequeño niño

-Mi nombre es Kikyo, soy una miko

Kaede no le había mentido en lo absoluto...

 ***Flash back***

Kikyo quería saber si el grupo de Inuyasha no había encontrado rastro de Naraku, ya que sus serpientes caza-almas no encontraban nada, por lo cual fue a su antigua aldea con su querida hermana: Kaede.

Al entrar a su ex-cabaña, se encontró con su hermana haciendo una fogata

-¿Kikyo onee-sama?

-Hola Kaede

-¿Bienes por noticias sobre Naraku?

-Me conoces muy bien-dijo para tomar asiento

-Lo siento onee-sama, pero tuvieron un pequeño percance con Inuyasha y no hemos...

-¿Que le sucedió a Inuyasha?

-Bueno pues... recuerdas el árbol de la juventud...

-Resguardado en el templo Takami, lo recuerdo bien

-Bueno pues Inuyasha callo victima del encantamiento y ahora es un niño

-Kaede... gracias por tu información. Adiós-dijo mientras se paraba de su lugar

-Adiós... onee-sama

 ***Fin flash back***

-Ya veo...

-pequeño, puedes entregarle esto a tus cuidadores-dijo entragandole una carta-pero no la leas tu

-Conoce a mis amigos

-Claro. Pero eso no es lo importante. Ve lo mas rápido que puedas con ellos

Inuyasha se paro

-Gracias, Kikyo-sama

El pequeño estaba a punto de irse cuando...

-Cuídate

-Gracias

Y con esto se fue...

Al llegar nuevamente con sus amigos se subió a un árbol que se encontraba arriba de la cabeza de Koga

 _Hojas, listo. Árbol, listo. Una vista perfecta de la victima, listo_

Era hora de comenzar su plan. Abrió la botella dejo que el liquido corriera hacia abajo, rápidamente lanzo su haori con las hojas en el

-Bueno gracias Koga-kun por la información

-No, no hay de...

Un gran chorro de agua fría se apodero de todo su cuerpo y ropas. Estaba a punto de pararse pero una ropa cubrió su cara junto con unas hojas. Inuyasha bajo del árbol y con su mayor cara de inocencia pura hablo

-¡oh!, lo siento tanto, tenia sed y se me callo el agua. Ups, también mi haori. ¡Pero de donde salieron esas hojas!, cuando tenia mi haori no las tenia. ¡Ups!, son de las hojas adheribles con agua. Enserio lo siento-se disculpo con una sonrisa notablemente falsa

-¡Tu eras un mocoso desgraciado!-grito completamente cabreado

-¡Inuyasha!, ¡Koga-kun!. Paren ahora

-¡Pero me a dejado cubierto de hojas!

-Lo se y créeme que de esta no se salva

-Pero ya dije que fue un accidente y hasta me disculpe-recordó poniendo carita de perro recién regañado

 _¡Kawaii!, no control Kagome. Te esta controlando_

-Como sea, al menos ayúdale a quitarse las hojas-ordeno Sango

-Y si no quiero ¿que?

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando-aclaro con aire amenazador lo que hiso que se le erizara los pelos

Sin mas remedio Inuyasha se puso a ayudarle a quitar las hojas al lobo, lo cual no le agradaba ni a uno ni al otro. Koga respiro hondo

 _¡No puede ser!_

Observo a un árbol, el cual tenia una de esas avispas que usa el bastardo de Naraku para espiar. Kagome se dio cuenta y rápidamente lanzo una flecha, desintegrando al insecto rápidamente.

Eso no era bueno... ¡El mal nacido de Naraku sabia el estado actual de Inuyasha!. Kami sabia que podía planear ese maldito. Inuyasha por su lado no entendía nada de nada el por que Kagome le lanzo una de sus flechas al pobre insecto

-Inuyasha-hablo en tono seria la miko

-Si...

-De ahora en adelante, ni se te ocurra alejarte de nosotros ¿entendiste?

-Bien...

No entendía el por que le pedían eso. Todos menos Koga estaban preocupados, Naraku podía hacer cualquier cosa con Inuyasha si se descuidaban un segundo. Tenían que estar alerta

...

 _Así que el maldito de Inuyasha es un niño devil e indefenso. Bueno, por que no_ _aprovecharse_

-¡Kagura!

-¿Que quieres ahora Naraku?

-en dos días mas, les harás una visita a nuestro equipo favorito de enemigos. Mañana te comento mi plan

 _Sea lo que sea que este planeando. Tengo la impresión de que algo extraño_ _sucederá_

 **Continuara...**

¿Que tal me quedo?, lo se aun muy corto. Ya me pondré las pilas y are mi mejor esfuerzo para que sean mas largos. Lo prometo

?: _Tu y tus promesas que jamas cumplirás *risas*_

? :no puedes hacer nada bien tarada

?: **Bueno solo esperemos que esta vez si lo cumpla**

mofin445: callence creí haberles dicho que se fueran de aquí mal nacidos

?: _recuerda que nosotros so..._

mofin445: nadie pidió sus opiniones

Lo siento, tengo asuntos pendientes. Pero

¡ADIÓS!


	4. Un recuerdo y un enemigo

**Los personajes que se mostraran no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, los use con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Un recuerdo y un enemigo**

Kagura se encontraba en un árbol descansando y pensando sobre el plan de Naraku que el día anterior

- _separaras a Inuyasha de sus amigos en un ataque, puedes herirlo, pero no lo mates que me servirá de mucho_ _próximamente_

Ella a pesar de ser parte del cuerpo de Naraku jamas llego a entender su actitud, de un día para otro cambio el echo que quería matarlo a que lo quería vivo para quien sabe que plan

 _Naraku ¿que planeas ahora?_

...

Por su parte los viajeros habían encontrado unas aguas termales cerca, por lo cual Kagome y Sango no desaprovecharon para bañarse. Miroku sinceramente jamas se los negaría, y mucho menos ahora, Inuyasha tal vez no le dijera nada o lo golpeara, ¡podría dejarlo hacer de las suyas!

-Kagome-chan

-Sucede algo Sango-chan

-¿Que te parece si por hoy dejamos a los chicos bañarse primero?

-claro, por que no

 _Bueno... ellas ya saben como soy..._

-Bueno, vayan a bañarse

-De acuerdo...-respondió abatido Miroku

Inuyasha y Miroku se dirigieron a las termales, se desnudaron y se metieron. Aunque había un pequeño problema. Las termales eran bastante profundas, cosa bastante curiosa, por lo que el agua le llegaba a las orejitas al hanyou, por tal motivo tubo que sentarse en una roca un poco alta, gracias a la milagrosa roca el agua ahora le llegaba al cuello. Miroku por su lado, el agua le llegaba un poco arriba del pecho

-Inuyasha ¿estas bien?

-Un poco. Jamas vi unas termales tan profundas

-Ni yo...

Miroku guardo silencio ya que se oyeron unas risitas de las chicas. Al observar mejor entre toda la neblina había una separación de rocas dividiendo dos aguas termales, ademas alcanzo a visibilizar dos figuras femeninas, ¡no podía ser!. De un lado las chicas y de otro los chicos

 _A parte de profundas, grandes_

Quiso espiar mejor, pero de inmediato sintió una mirada fulminándolo

-¿Que haces?

-Nada... yo... solo... vi... un insecto por aquí...

-Eso espero. Sango onee-chan me pidió que te vigilara...

 _Las chicas están siempre un paso adelante mio..._

¿Por que pensaba eso? simple, unas vez dijeron que se irían a bañar. El como ¨buen¨hombre quiso ir a ¨cuidarlas¨, pero se encontró con la vieja Kaede bañándose, ademas Inuyasha después de eso le dio una pequeña paliza, la cual no se comparo en nada con la que le dio Sango. Inuyasha estaba muy concentrado vigilando al monje, que no se dio cuenta de que un poco de musgo se movía detrás suyo. Miroku distrajo al oji-ámbar con una piedra que lanzo sin que el pequeño se diera cuenta, callo en el anzuelo al voltear Inuyasha el monje no perdió tiempo y aprovecho para espiar. Las chicas se entretenían confiando que el inu-niño se encargaría del libidinoso. Sango de inmediato se sintió observada y sin que nadie se diera cuenta lanzo una piedra. ¡Sorpresa! justamente le dio en la frente a Miroku, el cual callo del lado de las chicas

-¡Maldito degenerado!-grito furiosa la exterminadora

-¡Se puede saber que hace aquí!-grito una miko furiosa

-Bueno... yo...

-¡WHAAAAAAAAAA!

Los interrumpió un grito muuuy familiar. De repente algo verde se llevo a Shippo el cual casi chilla de terror. Entre toda la neblina se alcanzo a visibilizar a un... ¿yoaki?. No parecía un yokai, y si lo era parecía un poco... raro. Era verde, perecía húmedo y viscoso, con unas clases de extremidades, entre una de ellas estaba Inuyasha colgando de su cintura, y en otro Shippo de su colita. Estaban en desventaja, nadie tenia sus armas a la mano, y si Miroku utilizaba su kazaana seguramente absorvería a Inuyasha y Shippo. Inuyasha intentaba quitarse ese agarre con sus garritas, mientras el kitsune solo golpeaba al tentáculo con sus patas

-¡Suéltalos ahora!-grito Kagome

El yokai simplemente soltó al kitsune. Inuyasha solo lo comenzó a golpear mas el tentáculo. De pronto de yoaki se deformo y abrió un agujero en lo que parecía ser su estomago

-¡Planea devorarlo!-grito Miroku

A Kagome no le importo mas su estado de desnudes, corrió para tomar su arco y flechas. Ante la repentina acción de su amiga, Sango lanzo a Shippo a la cara de Miroku para que no viera a su amiga. La azabache lanzo una flecha, y el yokai que no era muy fuerte, se desintegro rápidamente. Inuyasha cayo al agua de las termas, sin saber nadar intento subir mas pero era inútil, incluso si se ponía de puntitas no alcanzaría la estatura para respirar, comenzó a perder oxigeno. La miko junto con ayuda de la taijiya lo ayudaron

-¿Estas bien Inuyasha?-pregunto Sango

-Estoy bien onee-chans

-¡Miroku-sama!

-Si...

-¿Como se le ocurre dejar solo a Inuyasha?-regaño la miko

-Bueno yo... fue un descuido mio

-¡Pero ese descuido casi le cuesta la vida a Inuyasha y Shippo!-siguió regañando Sango

-No volvera a pasar, lo prometo

-Exacto, por que Inuyasha se bañara con nosotras-afirmo Kagome

-Estoy bien yo...

-No te preocupes por esto-comenzó Sango

-Si Shippo se baña con nosotras, ¿por que tu no?-termino Kagome

Miroku a pesar de todo el problema ocurrido, en la confusión observo mas de lo que planeaba

 _Creo que debo descuidar a Inuyasha mas seguido_

Las chicas junto con los dos niños fueron a el lado que les tocaba, claro que ahora tenían que contar con Kirara para que observara al monje. Inuyahsa sentía su rostro caliente, y no sabia si era por el echo de estar en un lugar con vapor o por el echo de estar en las termales con dos chicas desnudas, ademas se encontraba muy cerca de la azabache, lo cual lo avergonzaba mucho, demasiado diría el, pronto un pequeño instinto le dijo que echara una miradita a la miko, como por arte de magia observo disimuladamente

-¿Sucede algo Inuyasha?-pregunto la chica que observaba

-No, no es nada

¡Joder!, tan pequeño y andando de pervertido, tal vez estar con ese monje le afectaba

...

Luego del baño vergonzoso, armaron un campamento, cenaron y finalmente fueron a dormir...

Kagome despertó un poco, noto que aun ni amanecía. Lo que mas le extraño y preocupo era que Inuyasha no se notaba por ningún lado. Se paro de su bolsa de dormir y lo busco con la mirada

 _No esta..._

Desidio pararse a buscarlo por los rumbos, se canso un poco y quiso ir a ver a un lago cercano. En su camino comenzó a comparar al Inuyasha niño con el Inuyasha grande. Eran muy diferentes, costaba mucho pensar que eran la misma persona. No entendía aun como paso de ser aquel niño amable y respetuoso, a ser un joven orgulloso e irrespetuoso. Eran polos opuestos, completamente opuestos. Recordó una platica que tubo con Myouga hace unos días...

 ***Flash back***

Inuyasha se encontraba entrenando con unos arboles intentando partirlos por la mitad, sin tener éxito alguno. Mientras tanto sus compañeros de viaje junto con la pulga-yokai se encontraban sentados unos metros alejados para que no los atacara por accidente

-Ne, Myouga-jiji-comenzo la miko

-¿Que sucede Kagome?

\- Bueno, me preguntaba por que Inuyasha paso de ser este niño a ser el orgulloso que todos conocemos

-Kagome-chan tiene razón que sucedió-continuo la taijiya

-Supongo que algo que lo dejara marcado-aporto Miroku

-Bueno... cuando Izayoi-sama vivía, ella y el vivían en una pequeña aldea, donde la princesa Izayoi era tratada como tal, una princesa. Mientras tanto Inuyasha-sama, sufría constantes maltratos y desprecios por parte de los humanos, hubieron ocasiones donde intentaba acerse amigo o aliado de algún yokai, pero estos preferían matarlo o comerlo, por lo cual el comenzó a perder su confianza con ambas especies. Con el pasar del tiempo desarrollo una personalidad violenta e impulsiva. Creo yo que es por eso, no estoy seguro, solo Inuyasha-sama sabe el motivo

Kagome solo observo el cielo y se perdió en sus pensamientos

 ***Fin flash back***

Recordó el relato de la vieja pulga con cierta tristeza. Sin darse cuenta llego al rió donde se encontraba Inuyasha sentado, estaba a punto de acercarse cuando...

-No puedo creer que valla a hacer esto-susurro

Se escondió detrás de uno de tantos arboles

 _¿Hacer que?_

Pronto respiro profundo y... canto

Luna mía~

Me siento protegido con tu luz

Al irte me siento solo

Al verte me siento protegido

Cantare en tu honor, esta balada cariñosa

Mi valor jamas se ira,

Pues ni en la oscura noche desaparece

Por eso mismo hoy obtengo

el calor de un ser querido

Tal y como siempre quisiste

Adiós a mi temor~

Kagome quedo completamente fascinada con la pequeña canción de Inuyasha, jamas lo había oído cantar. ¿Por que ahora no lo hacia?. Salio de su escondite

-Inuyasha

Inuyasha dio un brinquito por la impresión, ¿a caso Kagome onee-chan le estaba oyendo?, se ruborizo de pura vergüenza

-¡Ka-Ka-Kagome... onee-chan!...

-Cantas muy bien

-¿Desde cuando estas ahí?

-Desde que empezaste a cantar esa hermosa canción-con esto camino hacia el y se sentó a su lado-¿donde aprendiste tan hermosa canción?

-Mi madre la invento para mi

-Era una mujer muy amable

-Mucho...

Kagome noto cierta tristeza en sus ojos. Curiosamente recordó lo que la no-mujer dijo cuando lo hiso entrar en trance

 _-Yo solía abrasarte así, ¿recuerdas?_

Y ¿que tal si lo intentaba? no perdía nada con hacerlo. Se acerco mas a el y lo abraso por la espalda. Inuyasha sintió un mar de nostalgia golpeándolo en el cuerpo, Kagome lo abrazaba tal y como hacia su madre cuando lo notaba triste o solo

-¿Kagome onee-chan?...

-Perdón, ¿te estoy abrazando muy fuerte?

-No...

Sonrió, no pudo evitar recordar a su madre. Sango y Kagome le hacían recordar tanto a su madre

 _Gracias por estar conmigo_

 _..._

Al día siguiente, el equipo siguió con su viaje. Aun tenían en la cabeza el echo que Naraku sabia el estado infantil de Inuyasha, podía aprovechar y matarlo o algo peor, no se sabia, lo que planeaba ese desgraciado eran misterios.

Kagura solo observaba al equipo como avanzaba, mando a unos cuanto yokais deviles a que los atacaran.

Nuestros protagonistas notaron la presencia de los demonios, no tuvieron mas remedio que luchar. Mientras tanto Kagura observaba sus movimientos, Inuyasha parecía mas devil que en su forma de siempre. Por obras de kami, estaban cerca de un precipicio el cual tenia un rió. Kaugura hiso su aparición ante el equipo, después de que estos acabaran con lo yokais

-¡Kagura!-dijo Sango

-Bueno hoy tengo un poco de prisa, por lo cual sera rápido

Con esto abrió su abanico

-¡Danza del dragón!

Al esquivar el ataque, Inuyasha resbalo y cayo al precipicio, logran doce agarrar al piso

-¡Inuyasha!-grito la miko para intentar ayudarlo, cunado un tornado la tomo desprevenida, arañandola notablemente. En la confución Kagura aprovecho para ir a con Inuyasha

-¡Maldita!, ¡deja a mis amigos en paz!

-No lo creo chiquillo

Con esto Kagura con ayuda del viento, hiso que se soltara de la superficie cayendo. Kirara quiso ir en su ayuda pero otro tornado apareció frente a ella antes de poder hacer algo

-¡Inuyasha!-grito desesperada la miko

-Mi trabajo aquí termino

Con esto la mensajera del viento se fue en su pluma

 _No se que planeas Naraku. Pero sea lo que sea, sera extraño..._

Penso la yokai en el cielo

...

El equipo decidió que lo mejor seria buscar a su amigo y desear que nada malo le hubiera pasado. Kagome iba encima de Shippo, el cual se había transformado en el globo rosa. Miroku y Sango iban montados en kirara. La miko estaba bastante preocupada, no sabia que podían hacerle sin la protección de ellos, y peor aun, ¡sin tessaiga!. Ya que Miroku por la estatura de Inuyasha, tubo que llevar la espada legendaria del hanyou

 _¿Donde estas Inuyasha?_

 _..._

Inuyasha se sentía cansado y adolorido del cuerpo...

 _-¡Inuyasha!_

Despertó de golpe con el pensamiento de esa voz. Recordó lo sucedido, los atacaron y el callo por un precipicio, tal vez ese era el motivo de su dolor

-¿Estas despierto ya?-no había duda era una voz masculina, pero no era la de Miroku

Se sentó de golpe y miro al dueño de aquella voz

-¿Quien eres?, ¿donde estoy?, ¿¡Y mis amigos!?

-Calma. Yo soy el sacerdote Hagurei. Estas en el templo Mirujiyi. Y sobre tus amigos, solo te encontramos a ti, cerca de un rió, fuiste arrastrado por la corriente

El hombre parecía anciano, vestía ropajes como los de Miroku, solo que el del sacerdote era de color dorado oscuro, ademas era calvo

-Ya veo. ¿Usted me salvo?

-Si, pero no lo hice solo. Quien insistió en traerte al templo fue un ayudante del templo. Naraku

 _Naraku, me suena de algún lado..._

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Claro. El esta ansioso por verte y hablar contigo. ¡Naraku, el pequeño niño a despertado!

El monje se fue sin mas, dejando a Inuyasha con unas dudas que resolvería con el tal Naraku

-Hola. ¿Como te sientes?-pregunto con total calma

Era un hombre de cabello largo negro, piel pálida y vestía un kimono purpura con negro

-Usted es Naraku...

-Veo que el señor del templo le gusta hablar de mi-respondió con cierta gracia en su voz

-¿Que es usted?

-Yo soy un simple viajero que va en busca de los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama. Intento que no caiga en manos de mis enemigos, quien sabe que podrían hacer con la perla en su poder

-Ya veo. Yo también estoy en busca de los fragmentos, junto con mis amigos

-Parece ser que te llevas muy bien con ellos

-Si. La verdad se me hace raro que se hagan aliados de un hanyou como yo...

-Te entiendo...

Inuyasha solo lo miro, parecía ser un hombre amable y gentil. No encontraba nada malo o raro con el, ni siquiera su olor era repugnante. Inuyasha sonrió, era la tercera vez en su triste vida que había hablado tranquilamente con alguna especie, ademas de su madre y amigos

...

Kirara había encontrado el olor de Inuyasha no muy lejos de una pequeña cascada que se encontraba al termino del rió por el que callo el peli-plata.

El rastro los llevo a un templo. Mientras subían las largas escaleras. Se encontraron a un hombre barriendo lo que parecía ser el patio del lugar. Al acercarse mas, el hombre comenzó a convulsionar, y de el broto chorritos de sangre, los cuales cayeron en la ropa de el grupo

-¡Que demon...

Se oyó algo similar a una risa. Al observar mejor se trataba de Kagura, probablemente con su danza de cadáveres, había movido al hombre. Pero... ¿con que fin?. No lo sabían, pero si ella estaba hay, seguramente Naraku también. Se les formo un nudo en la garganta, quien sabe que atrocidades estaba sufriendo su amigo. Siguieron a la gatita corriendo. Llegaron a una habitación en especifico, ¿que les esperaba?. Abrieron la puerta rápidamente y...

-¡Están bien!-exclamo feliz el hanyou

Quedaron congelados. Inuyasha estaba sentado en un futuo, tomando una taza de té con... ¡Naraku!, el cual se encontraba sentado a un lado de Inuyasha igualmente con una taza en manos

-¡Inuyasha!, ¡aléjate de ese hombre ahora!-ordeno Sango

-¿Por que?...

-¡El es el enemigo!-aviso Miroku

 _¿Enemigo?_

-Naraku-sama no puede ser nuestro enemigo

 _Naraku-sama... sama... sama... sama..._

-¿C-como lo llamaste?-pregunto horrorizada la miko

-Naraku-sama

Quedaron pasmados

-Inuyasha. Ya te dije que deja a un lado las formalidades, solo llámame Naraku

-Pero usted es un hombre que tiene que ser respetado

No podían digerir lo que estaban viendo... Inuyasha utilizando el ¨sama¨en Naraku, ademas de que estos dos estaban tranquilamente, en un mismo cuarto, tomando una taza de té y ¡sin matarse o atacarse!. Miroku jalo bruscamente a Inuyasha del brazo alejándolo de Naraku

-¿Que hacen?-pregunto el inu-hanyou

-¡Ya te lo dijimos el es el enemigo!

-No entiendo el por que. El es una buena persona

Quizá era por que era un niño que no recordaba a su mayor enemigo, el cual odiaba a muerte. Pero eso los estaba asustando de sobremanera

-¡El, buena persona!-grito la taijiya

-¡A matado a cientos de personas inocentes!, ¡engañado a mucha gente!, ¡hecho grandes maldiciones!,¡ademas de que nunca se ensucia las manos!, ¡y aun así dices que buena persona!-respondió histérica la miko

-Pero no me lo creo. El es una persona amable y gentil

Se desiso del agarre de Miroku y corrió al lado de Naraku parandoce enfrente de el

-¡Inuyasha, aléjate de el!

-No lo are. No pienso creer lo que me dicen, ¡asta que lo vea con mis propios ojos!

-Tranquilícense, podemos resolverlo sin violencia alguna-dijo en tono sereno el acusado

-¡Tu!-Kagome le apunto con una de sus flechas-¡eres el menos indicado para hablar!

Estaba a punto de soltar la fleha, cuando Inuyasha se posisciono de forma que cubria a Naraku de las lachas de la azabache

-¡No lo hagas Kagome onee-chan!

-¡Inuyasha quitate ahora!-ordeno la taijiya

-¡No lo are, ¿por que atacan a un hombre inocente?!

-¡Inuyasha obedese!-ordeno Miroku

-¡No!

-Bueno... por lo visto creo que me tengo que ir-dijo Naraku con una sonrisa

-Naraku-sama...

-Si necesitas de mi apoyo. Solo buscame

Dicho esto se fue. Miroku quizo seguirlo pero Inuyasah de inmediato lo detubo. Acabavan de perder el rastro de Naraku. Kagome agarro firmemente los hombros de niño

-¿¡Que estabas pensando cuando lo estabas protegiendo!?. ¡El es nuestro enemigo, no aliado!-regaño la miko

-Perdonen. Pero no podía dejar que atacaran a un hombre inocente

-¡Te das cuenta de lo que has causado!-siguio la exterminadora

-¡Inuyasha, no se te ocurra volver a protegerlo!-continuo el monje

Inuyasha los miro a todos, tenían sangre en sus ropas, no sabia a la perfección de quien era la sangre, no le tomo mucha importancia a este descubrimiento, ya que ahora mismo se encontraba pensando, ¿como un hombre como Naraku-sama era su enemigo?

-¿¡Entendido!?-preguntaron todos con cierto enojo

Inuyasha solo asintio, no podía hacer algo mas, jamas havía visto a sus amigos tan molestos como ese momento

...

En un rincón del bosque...

-¡Naraku!-grito Kagura

-oh, Kagura. Que sorpresa. ¿Sucede algo?

-No finjas. ¿Que planeas aliandote con Inuyasha?

-Kagura... bien te dire que planeo. Mis planes son, que Inuyasha venga con nosotros, aliandose, ya que nos conbendria solo por la espada. Pero, no puedo hacerlo si tiene tanto cariño a sus amigos. Por eso, quiero que discutan, y tengo al mejor sujeto de prueba que orille a Inuyasha de nuestro lado

-¿Quien?...

-Alguien que odia mucho claro

-No me digas que...

-Sabes bien que pienso

 _Me das asco Naraku..._

 **Continuara...**

Si lo se el principio de el capitulo no tiene mucho sentido, pero lo tendrá. Sobre lo del sujeto de prueba ¿pueden adivinar quien es? saben que lo aran. Ademas no me pregunten como se llama la canción. Ya que créanme o no yo la invente. Si lo se me inspire en ¨hijo de la luna¨de mecano, ademas de la transformación de hanyou a humano que sufre Inuyasha.

Discúlpenme si los capítulos son cortos, pero hago lo que puedo. Las vacaciones me afectan un poquito...

 **?:Ya vas a empezar a aburrirlos otra vez**

mofin445: tu, crei haverte dejado encerrado

 **?:Tu, encerrarme a mi. No me agas reir devil**

mofin445: olvídalo estoy ocupada

 _?:ocupada en que demonios, solo pierdes tiempo valioso_

?:tiene razón dejate de tonterias y ayudanos

Me despido ya

¡ADIÓS!


	5. Aceptando al otro bando

**Los personajes que se mostraran no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, los use con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Aceptando al otro bando**

...Inuyasha...

En el equipo se sentía un ambiente muy pesado desde que el protegió a Naraku, no habían hablado en todo el transcurso hacia la cabaña de Kaede-obachan. Donde Kagome se fue según a su aldea un tiempo, quise acompañarla, pero se negó, argumentando que yo no podía ir por problemas familiares o algo así. No me quede con las ganas de seguirla, y lo hice, pero donde su rastro termino fue en un pozo, no sabia el por que su olor terminaba en ese punto en especifico. Pregunte al resto del equipo cuando regresaría Kagome, ellos me respondían que solo en 4 días mas regresaba.

Ya había pasado un día sin Kagome, todo era muy incomodo. Incluso por todo esto del problema con Naraku-sama, los oí hablar con Kaede-obacha sobre el tema, ella argumentaba que esto no era productivo para la búsqueda de los fragmentos, que solo era un capricho de ellos, ellos le dieron la palabra, diciendo que lo olvidarían. Y hay me tenían, al día siguiente de esa platica no me habían hablado por un buen rato por la mañana.

Kaede-obachan me pidió acompañarla a exterminar un yokai no muy fuerte, acepte feliz, quería hablar con alguien, ya que ni con Shippo había logrado hablar sin sentirme como un idiota. Al llegar al lugar era un lugar rodeado de arboles, pero despejado en el lugar donde esperaban. Al entrar el yokai a escena, Kaede apunto con una de sus flechas, en repuesta a esta acción el yokai...

-¿Que aras con eso vieja gorda?-se burlo con una áspera voz

Lo que sucedió después fue que inmediatamente de terminar la frase ¨gorda¨, al rededor de la miko se sintió una aura mortífera, casi como la de Sango cuando de enojaba con Miroku... casi. Daba miedo, si, pero si le dieran a elegir que paliza prefería si la de Kaede o Sango, definitivamente Kaede. Sango lo mataba con el hiraikotsu sin pensárselo dos veces. Casi podía jurar que Kaede lo estaba exterminando lenta y dolorosamente. Ademas, quizá fue su gran imaginación, pero casi podía jurar que el demonio estaba llorando gracias a tremenda tortura. No se el por que pero me dio risa ver a Kaede masacrar al demonio, no se como explicar la morbosidad del asunto.

Luego del tremendo espectáculo que nos brindo Kaede con el no se si pobre yokai, Miroku fue a pedir un hijo a las aldeanas, nada raro por su puesto. Pero para su tremenda suerte, el mapache Hachi, llego a la aldea, y ayudo a Miroku a conquistar mujeres, le saco una gotita de sudor por la cabeza. Ante todo esto Sango con su ya conocida aura ¨puramente demoníaca¨, la cual casi podía ver rayos saliendo del cuerpo de Sango, ademas de una mirada asesina que le regalaba ¨cariñosamente¨a la pareja cómplice de tal escándalo. Sango no lo resistió, de algún lugar que no se de donde, saco el hiraikutsu a seguir al par los cuales huían corriendo con sonrisas notables en el rostro

-¡Vuelva aquí houshi-sama!-grito completamente furiosa

-¡Yo!, ¡pero si aquel tan apuesto es Miroku!-contesto señalando a carcajadas al otro ¨gemelo¨

-¡No seas modesto tu eres aquel apuesto joven!-se apoyaron con sonrisas

Esto solo hiso aumentar la furia de Sango, al igual que hiso aumentar mis carcajadas, verdaderamente me dolía el estomago de tanta carcajada, Kaede solo suspiro cansada. Yo los seguí observando por nada en el mundo me perdía la tremenda paliza que se llevarían ambos... la paciencia de Sango se estaba acabando.

Luego de tremenda paliza que se llevaron Hachi y Miroku, la cual tenían bien merecida, ademas de un tremendo dolor de estomago de tanto reír por el tremendo espectáculo mostrado. Fuimos a comer, en este tiempo de el aura pesada, era la primera vez que comían que no fuera en silencio muerto. Ademas nuevamente me sacaron varias carcajadas, ya que antes de que Sango tomara su recipiente para comer, Miroku no perdió tiempo y le toco descaradamente el trasero, ante esto Sango le dio una cachetada bastante fuerte, que quizá se oyó por toda la aldea. Yo me reía a no mas poder, ignorando mi dolor en el estomago, y como no reír si con la GRAN bofetada que se llevo Miroku callo en los brazos de morfeo, o algo así le decía Kagome cuando uno cae profundamente dormido, aun que en este caso sea profundamente desmayado.

Parecía que ese día solo me querían ver reír y morir de risa, ya que en todo el día hubieron cosas bastante graciosas. Incluso Shippo no se salvo, al intentar escribir algo con tinta negra, estornudo y toda la tinta se la embarro en el rostro. Me encantaba que ya no fueran fríos conmigo, suficiente fue estar en la soledad durante mucho, con la ausencia de mi madre. Quería tanto a mis amigos, eran los mejores del mundo

...General...

Pasando los días prometidos por lo cuales la miko del futuro de fue a su época, regreso con nuevas provisiones. Todos fueron a recibirla con una cálida sonrisa. Kagome se alegro ¡por fin!, habían olvidado lo del asunto de Naraku, aunque ella misma admitía que seguía un poco frustrada, pero lo pasado pasado. Al llegar a la aldea, fueron directamente a la cabaña de Kaede, donde comieron antes de partir.

En su viaje había atardecido, y como la mitad eran humanos, tuvieron que descansar y armar un campamento improvisado. Un rato después, Inuyasha sintió un olor horrendo y Kagome sintió la presencia de dos fragmentos de la perla, no había por que dar descripción de quien era. Pronto un tornado se acerco a ellos rápidamente

-Koga-kun, buenas tardes-saludo la azabache

-Hola Kagome-tal vez fueron sus imaginaciones pero Koga hablo con tono... ¿sensual?

Inuyasha no le agradaba ese sujeto, ahora menos le agradaba ¿que pretendía?. Koga se acerco peligrosamente a Kagome

-¿Q-que haces Koga-kun?...

-No puedo acercarme a mi hembra acaso...-siguió hablando con aquella voz

La tomo por la cintura y la beso en la mejilla, Kagome se ruborizo un poco, no la malinterpreten no por que le gustara, si no porque no se lo esperaba, la tomo por sorpresa

-¡Ka-Ka-gome-chan!-grito un poco roja Sango

Miroku solo observo minuciosamente el asunto, con mirada pervertida a primera vista. Inuyasha solo se tenso como que SU hembra, no veía marca alguna o algún signo que le indicara que Kagome había echo... ESO con ese lobezno. Lastimosamente Myouga le había hablado sobre el asunto de aparearse, cosa que le causo nauseas después de tremenda charla, de lo que se acordaba, su especie de inu marcaba a sus hembras por medio de una mordida o algo así... jamas le intereso el asunto, pero la pulga le había dicho que mejor me resignara, que algún día me interesaría por saber mas del tema, por el momento solo quiero disfrutar lo que me queda de niñes...

-¡Ko-Ko-ga-kun!, ¿¡que haces!?-pregunto la miko nerviosa

-Solo te demuestro un poco de mi inmenso amor hacia ti-esta vez su voz sonó mas profunda que antes

-¡Pero...

-¡Vale ya!, ¡que hay niños aquí presentes!-regaño la taijiya

-Pero que dices. Ellos probablemente ya saben del tema, y si no, se los enseñamos no Kagome-se acerco un poco mas a la chica...

Nadie se esperaba esta reacción pero... el lobo se acerco al cuello de la miko y paso su nariz, acariciando su piel... Inuyasha tenso la mandíbula, ¡ese maldito desgraciado sin vergüenza aprendería su lección!

-¡Deja ya a Kagome onee-chan!-ordeno completamente furioso, cosa que ni el mismo entendía el por que, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, ahora mismo solo le interesaba alejarlo de la azabache

-¿O que me aras?, me arañaras con esas garritas de hanyou que no parten ni un árbol-se burlo mientras se alejaba del cuello de la muchacha

Valla, siempre le afectaban los insultos y un poco que le dijeran ¨hanyou¨, y esa vez no fue la excepción

-¡Cállate el hocico sarnoso!, ¡que yo tengo mi orgullo y mi vergüenza!, ¡ademas Kagome onee-chan no es tu hembra!

-¡Claro que lo es!-con esto afianzo mas a la miko por la cintura

-¡No veo marca alguna o señal de que hayan tenido intimidad!-grito un poco ruborizado, pero la verdad todo ese asunto era vergonsoso

Kagome antes estas palabras se ruborizo mas pero... a que se refería con ¿marca?, como se les hacia una marca o como era ese asunto, tendría que preguntarcelo a Sango después. Mientras tanto Miroku quedo un poco ¿confundido? si eso, como era eso de marca, le quedaba claro que tenia que ver con hacer el amor. Shippo por su parte menos entendió, su padre jamas le explico eso de marca, quizá alguna vez quiso pero nunca pudo. Sango se puso como un tomate ¡tan joven y ya sabia eso de la marca!

-¡Tranquilos ya!, ¡esto es muy vergonzoso!, ¡no solo por Kagome-chan si no para también los presentes!-regaño completamente roja Sango

-¡Entonces quieres que la marque!-reto Koga

-¡No!. ¡Kagome onee-chan ni siquiera te ama!

-Bueno, vale ya-quiso calmarlos la miko-¿que les parece si nos calmamos y...

Koga bajo mas su mano asta tocar el trasero de la azabache, la cual dio un chillido ahogado

-¡Maldito deja de tocarla así!

-Ella es MI hembra te guste o no

-¡Claro que no lo es!

-Ella se ira conmigo cuando la lucha contra el enemigo termine. Viviremos juntos y tendremos muchos progenitores

-¡No lo ara!. Kagome onee-chan... ella... ¡jamas se ira de mi lado!

-Solo eres un mocoso, ella no se iría contigo solo por lastima

-¡Basta!-quiso soltarse la miko pero le fue inútil

-Si es necesario yo la voy a marcar como mi hembra ¡para que jamas se aleje de mi lado!-aseguro completamente seguro de si mismo

Kagome se ruborizo hasta las orejas, aunque claro,, hubiera sido mas romántico si el estuviera en su estatura y edad normal

-¿Enserio?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Bien...

Koga se acerco nuevamente al cuello de la chica, poso su boca y... succiono... Kagome se ruborizo a mas no poder, ¿¡por que Koga la estaba seduciendo!?, ¡el no era si!, o al menos eso quería creer ella. Todos se quedaron inmóviles, claro que Miroku le tapo lo ojos a Shippo con agilidad. Por su lado Inuyasha abrió los ojos a mas no poder

-Lo vez, ahora puedo morderla si quiero-dijo mientras se alejaba del cuello de porcelana de la miko, dejando en este un chupetón muy notable

-Ma-maldito...-mascullo completamente furioso

-Ella obviamente preferiría a un yokai completo a un sucio hanyou como tu. ¡Largo de nuestra vista!

Kagome no podía decir nada, todo esto la tomo por sorpresa, tenia la mirada perdida, ahora no le preocupa ni en lo mas mínimo el chupetón que mas tarde tendría que tapar para no recibir un severo cuestionario de su madre y abuelo, si no que lo que le preocupaba era Inuyasha, no sabia que podía hacer el... Para su sorpresa el peli-plata apretó mas sus puños, casi a tal grado de perforarse las palmas, pero no le importo en lo mas mínimo

-Mentirosos...-mascullo en voz muy baja

-Inuyasha...-quiso calmarlo la azabache

-¡MENTIROSOS!

Con esto se fue corriendo hacia el bosque, adentrándose en este en lo mas profundo. Kagome sentía mucha ira y no señor no se la quedaría. Sin dar tiempo de pensar con una fuerte cachetada le quito esa sonrisa de satisfacción al joven lobo, crean que ni las bofetadas de Sango se oyen tan dolorosas como la que le regalo Kagome a Koga. El lobo después de la cachetada se desmayo, Kagome se preocupo no quería golpearlo a tal grado que perdiera el conocimiento, ¡genial ahora tenia dos problemas!: un Koga desmayado y un Inuyasha corriendo por el bosque. Salio de sus pensamientos cuando...

-¡Kagome nee-san!

Esas voces...

-¡Kagome nee-san!

No podía ser...

-Los amigos de Koga...-afirmo Miroku

-Tal vez vienen a buscar a su compañero-dedujo al instante la taijiya

Cuando lo chicos se acercaron a ellos pronto se preocuparon por el estado de Koga

-¿Que sucedió?-pregunto Ginta

-Bueno...-quiso hablar Shippo

-No quiero hablar de eso-dijo aun avergonzada la miko

-Que mal... nos preocupamos después de que nos encontráramos a Kagura el...-quiso explicar Hakkaku

-¿¡Kagura!?-preguntaron todos al unisono

-Si...

-¿Que sucedió?-pregunto la azabache

-Bueno...

 ***Flash back***

Los tres jóvenes de la tribu de los hombre lobo estaban en busca de comida, con un poco de éxito (con ayuda de sus lobos acompañantes). Seguían a Koga en su viaje no muy lejos de un templo, o al menos eso habían oído. Nada parecía fuera de lo común, pronto esto cambio y con esto Koga se puso a la defenciba ya que al parecer se habian encontrado a un enemigo. Pronto la amenaza apareció, era la mujer llamada Kagura

-¡Tu!-casi rugió el jefe de la tribu de los hombres lobo

-Tiempo sin verte

-¡Maldita!...

-Solo vine a traerte un regalo...

-¡Yo no aceptare regalos provenientes de Naraku o alguna extención suya!

-No te pregunte si lo querías, te dije que te traje un regalo

Con esto le lanzo algo parecido a una botella directamente al rostro de el yokai, el cual inmediatamente cayo de rodillas, no salio polvo o liquido alguno solo... cristal... o eso esperaban...

Kagura rápidamente se fue

 _Nunca creí que Koga seria un elemento clave para su plan_

Koga se paro de golpe y simplemente susurro...

-Kagome...

Esto dejo un poco incómodos a sus acompañantes. Pero de repente el jefe se fue corriendo hacia un lugar en especifico. Ellos por su lado solo decidieron seguirlo

 ***Fin flash back***

-Así como así se fue y luego paso esto-respondió Ginta

-Pero... ¿para que quería a Koga Naraku?-pregunto incrédula Kagome

-Bueno Kagome-sama...-comenzó su teoría Miroku-si junta todas las piezas que se nos han presentado. Naraku necesita algo de Inuyasha

-Por eso el fingió ser una persona respetable, para que Inuyasha no le tuviera algún tipo de miedo-siguió la taijiya

-Ademas, Koga es una ¨persona¨que a Inuyasha le cae mal. Tal vez lo estaba utilizando para sus propósitos-termino Miroku

-Pero Koga-kun jamas a actuado de el modo que lo hiso-defendió la miko

-Quizás lo estaba controlando-aporto Sango-hay muchos yokai que manipulan a cualquier ser que toquen

-¿Pero que yokai lo estaba controlando?-pregunto nuevamente la miko

Shippo incrédulo quería aportar en algo, observo a Kagome y encontró algo en la palma de su mano, algo que sobresalía un poco

-Kagome ¿que tienes en la mano?-pregunto el kitsune

-eh...-observo la palma de su mano

Había una araña aplastada en esta, claro muerta

-¡Eso es!, al lansarle la botella, la araña ya venia en esta y comenzó a manipularlo-teorizo Sango

-Y al darle la cachetada, sin quererlo, mato al insecto que lo mancillaba-termino Miroku

Sin quererlo Shippo recordó cuando todos estaban siendo poseídos, la posesión de Sango e Inuyasha jamas las olvidaría, la taijiya por la bofetada que le dio a Miroku sin despertarse aun, estando inconsciente. E Inuyasha por el severo trauma que le dio, todo eso termino siendo obra de la pulga Shoga

-Un problema menos-suspiro la azabache

Koga abrió los ojos lentamente se sentía cansado y... adolorido de una mejilla, sentía ardor y mucho

-¡Koga!-gritaron felices sus amigos

-¿Que me a sucedido?

-Te explicamos luego-dijo abatida Sango

-Tenemos que buscar a Inuyasha antes de que algo malo le suceda-aclaro la miko futurista

 _Inuyasha..._

...

Mientras tanto Inuyasha corría desconsolado por el bosque, no le importaba si en esos momentos se perdía o lo atacaban, quería estar solo. Todos sus amigos terminaron siendo unos mentirosos, la única persona en la que pudo confiar fue su madre. Todos lo humanos eran iguales, en nadie puedes confiar. Estaba solo, su madre había muerto, su hermano por mas que hiciera o dijera siempre lo termino rechazando, sus amigos terminaron mintiéndole. El destino era muy cruel ¿por que no podía obtener un poco de cariño y comprensión real?. Estaba devastado y triste, claro aparte de perdido, no solo en el bosque, sus emociones eran una caos sin rumbo fijo

Recordó como los conoció y como lo trataron al principio, con cálidas sonrisas y buen trato

 _Mentirosos_

Siguió recordando todas las veces que lo salvaron y ayudaron en sus problemas

 _¡Mentirosos!_

Aun no acababa, recordó todas las veces que le hicieron reír con ellos, el cariño y comprensión que le brindaron

 _¡MENTIROSOS!_

Por estar pensando en eso, Inuyasha tropeso con una raíz de un árbol, y cayo

-¿Por que... por que no puedo estar con alguien que me brinde un poco de cariño?

-Tranquilo...

Inuyasha levanto la cabeza encontrándose con una mano estirada, dispuesta a ayudarlo

-Naraku-sama...

Le regalo una cálida sonrisa. El sin pensárselo dos veces tomo su mano. Al levantarse corrió a abrazarlo

-Tranquilo Inuyasha, todo estará bien...

 _Valla es tan iluso que callo en la trampa_

-Naraku-sama...

-¿Que sucede?, ¿por que corrías de ese modo en el bosque?

-Mis... mis... amigos me han traicionado, me han mentido... yo creía tanto en ellos, ¡y me traicionaron!

Naraku correspondió al abrazo

-Sabes... entiendo tu dolor, yo igualmente soy un hanyou

-Eso quiere decir que ellos no me mentían... usted es su enemigo de ellos...

-Si lo soy. Pero aquí en esta historia yo soy el bueno...

-Ellos me dijeron que usted era el malo. Que quería la perla para fines malvados

-Yo la quiero para resguardarla y cuidar que la perla no caiga en manos equibocadas. Presisamente por eso me hice un hanyou

-¿Como?...

-Yo antes era una persona terrible, lo acepto. Un día termine con graves lesiones, una miko me ayudo, me cuido y alimento. Me enamore de ella y su bondad que cambie por completo. Mas tarde me entere que ella le daría la perla a un ser malévolo. Yo queriendo evitar esto a toda costa y mi cuerpo sin poder moverlo, ofrecí mi cuerpo a muchos demonios, lo comieron y así me hice un hanyou. Cuando quise ir a ayudar a la miko que me ayudo, descubrí que murió en manos del hombre que quería hacerse con la perla, el también murió. Quede devastado, la mujer que amaba murió...

-Lo compadesco, se ofreció simplemente por amor, y ella lo traiciono

-Por eso te entiendo

-¿Cuando sucedió eso?

-Hace 50 años

-¿Cual era el nombre de la miko que le ayudo?

-Su nombre es Kikyo

-Kikyo...

 _-Disculpa... ¿quien eres tu?_

 _-Mi nombre es Kikyo, soy una miko_

-Veo que la conoces

-¿Ella es un yokai?, los humanos no viven durante tanto tiempo sin envejecer

-No, lo que viste era una imitación de ella de barro y huesos

-Ya veo...

El sonido de unas hojas capto su atención. Como arte de magia apareció Kagura

-Termine mi trabajo Naraku

-Gracias Kagura

-Esa mujer... ¡me ataco!, ¡me quiso matar!

Kagura seguía confundida ¿que planeaba decirle Naraku a Inuyasha?

-Ella es mi aliada, no es mala

-¡Pero quiso matarme!

Inuyasha se separo de Naraku

-Ella simplemente no quería que esos malvados te pusieran de lado de la maldad. Ella nunca quiso que mas personas cayeran en su juego

El oji-ámbar los miro un poco

-Kagome me dijo que ella era una extención suya

-Es cierto, no puedo hacer todo solo, necesito ayuda y compañía. Kagura es como una parte de mi familia, tengo mas, pero están ocupados

 _Ok, Naraku esta desesperado, jamas me a llamado como parte de su familia_

-Ella es como una hermana...

-Algo así. Pero, me preguntaba si no quieres venir con nosotros. Ya que te veo muy solo

-Yo... me siento devastado porque mis amigos me han engañado. No me gusta la soledad. No creo que me quieran como decían...

-¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha se paralizó ¿lo estaban buscando?. Naraku sonrió burlón. Sus amigos al llegar se encontraron con Inuyasha bastante cerca de Naraku y Kagura

-¡Inuyasha!, ¡que alegría que te encuentres bien!-grito de felicidad la miko

-Kagome onee-chan...

-¡Naraku!, ¡deja a Inuyasha en paz!-ordeno Sango mientras sostenía el hiraikotsu

-El necesita cariño y comprención verdadera, no mentiras

-¡No bromes con nosotros!, ¿¡que planeas!?-pregunto cabreada la miko

-Planeo alejar a este pobre niño de ustedes maleantes

-¿¡Maleantes!?, ¡el unico malo aquí eres tu!-acuso Miroku

Inuyasha se sentía indeciso... sus amigos o Naraku... No lo pensó mucho al ver a Koga...

-¿Inuyasha con quien quieres irte?-pregunto Kagome

-Yo...

-Inuyasha por favor elige bien-pidió Sango

-Yo...

-Recuerda todas esa mentira que te echaron en cara-Naraku le ofreció su mano

-Yo...

-¡Inuyasha por favor!-pidió Kagome

-Yo... elijo... a... ¡Naraku-sama!

Todos quedaron en shok y con los ojos como platos, Inuyasha eligió a... ¿Naraku?

-Buena elección Inuyasha...

Kagome en cierto modo sentía culpa. Inuyasha sin previo aviso corrió hacia Miroku, pateándolo y tirandolo en el acto. Inuyasha toma a tessaiga y volvio a correr hacia su nuevo equipo

-¡Inuayasha!-grito desesperada la miko

Inuyasha les regalo una calida sonrisa

-Adiós...

-¡Inuyasha!

Con esto se fue en la pluma de Kagura junto con ella, y Naraku se fue con ellos, perdiendoce en el cielo. Kagome no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos

-Kagome-chan...

-Todo... todo... ¡fue mi culpa!

-Kagome-sama...

-Si yo... yo...

-No fue tu culpa Kagome. El planeo todo para yevarcelo-animo Koga

-Pero yo...

-Lo encontraremos-ofreció Sango un abraso, el cual la azabache no lo dudo dos veces y se lanzo a aceptarlo

 _Inuyasha..._

 **Continuara...**

Si lo se, dirán ¨esto que tiene que ver con la infancia de Inuyasha¨bueno pues... si se dieron cuenta Inuyasha era despreciado por los humanos, el odiaba el trato que le daban, ademas que las mentiras quizá no se quedaban atrás. Aparte se que este capitulo fue mas de ¨drama¨que de romance, humor solo al principio. La verdad si me imagine a un yokai diciéndole ¨gorda¨a Kaede, ademas yo al igual que Inuyasha me daría risa ver como lo torturaba. Ademas la parte de los dos Mirokus, se me ocurrió por el capitulo 93 específicamente en el final. Ademas también me imagine a Koga haciendo todo eso, e Inuyasha correr desconsolado. Pobre.

Ademas no se preocupen ya hay interrupciones por el momento. Les informo que aun no tengo ni idea de cuantos capítulos serán, me da flojera calcular bien, ademas si se lo preguntan

Si, Kagome aun ama a Inuyasha, si sera un raro caso, pero no lo confundan con pedofilia.

Sin mas que decirles me despido

¡ADIÓS!


	6. Manipulado

**Los personajes que se mostraran no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, los use con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Manipulado**

Había caído la noche, buscando sin descanso a Inuyasha. Para buscarlo Koga, Shippo y Kirara habian tenido que buscar el olor de el peli-plata o el de Naraku, no les importaba. Querían encontrarlo lo mas rápido posible, solo faltaban 5 días para que volviera el orgulloso hanyou de su amigo. Los humanos que integraban el equipo estaban mas que cansados, no habían descansado desde esa tarde buscando a Inuyasha, pero no encontraban nada, parecía que desapareció del mapa, se lo había tragado la tierra. Kagome no dejaba de maldecir a Naraku y su maldito plan. Estúpida araña, estúpido Naraku, estúpida Kagura. ¡Maldita fuera la hora en la que Naraku engaño a Inuyahsa!. Tuvieron que volver a su campamento improvisado que habían echo momentos antes del engaño. Sabían que si ellos estuvieran en el lugar de Inuyasha el jamas los dejaría de buscar, pero eran simples humanos que necesitaban reposo. Kagome seguía triste, y su amiga decidió animarla

-Animo Kagome-chan. Lo encontraremos-sonrió para que se calmara su amiga. Dice un mito: una sonrisa se contagia

-Gracias Sango-chan-siguió con su misma cara. De acuerdo no siempre funciona ese mito

...

Por su parte Inuyasha desde que se fue con Naraku a una mansión, había tenido un trato cariñoso y gentil. La ¨familia¨de Naraku era gentil en su modo. Aun que solo recibía sonrisas de Naraku, Kagura de vez en cuando se acercaba a el, pero le traía comida, Kanna era una niña que no mostraba expresión alguna, pero aun así intentaba jugar y platicar con ella. Naraku le había dicho que tenia a mas ¨familia¨pero que estaban ocupados, haciendo otras cosas, pero que a lo mejor los llegaba a conocer

-Inuyasha ve a dormir-ordeno Naraku-ya es un poco tarde

-Bien...

Tal vez no eran los mismos mentirosos con los que antes viajaba, pero podía acostumbrarse, al cabo, ellos le decían todo, no le guardaban secretos o le mentían... Todo se lo decían.

Naraku no podía estar mas burlón. Pudo engañar a Inuyasha con tanta facilidad, sabia que no seria un niño por siempre, pero podía aprovechar ¿no?. Tenia un trabajo en mente para el, y si no quería cumplirlo tenia sus métodos para que hiciera lo que el quisiera sin recordar nada...

...

Kikyo vagaba sin rumbo por el bosque, parando cerca de un rió para que sus serpientes recolectoras de almas trajeran lo que requería su cuerpo para moverse. Era de noche claro, casi ningún humano se aventuraba por el bosque a esa hora, por lo que podía rellenar nuevamente su cuerpo con almas sin problemas. Sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose. Se aferro a su arco y flechas podía ser algún yokai queriendo comer o matar. Al hacer su aparición el ¨enemigo¨se sobresalto un momento y volvió en si

-Hola Kikyo-sama...

-Inuyasha... ¿que sucede? por poco y te lanzo una flecha

-Tu también quieres traicionarme...

 _¨Traicionarme¨_

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Todos son iguales. Confías en ellos y ellos te traicionan

-Inuyasha... acaso...

No podía ser, todo el tiempo que conoció a Kagome sabia que ella aria cualquier tontería antes de traicionar a Inuyasha, y tenia pruebas. Pero le extrañaba mucho

-Como tu también me traicionas... mereces... ¡MORIR!

Con esto lanzo la tessaiga hacia ella, la cual tubo que esquivar

-¿Que te sucede?, tu no eres así...

-¡Muere!

Acto seguido lanzo a tessaiga hacia la miko muerta, la cual apenas y la esquivo

 _Esto esta mal..._

-¡Maldita!

La miko se fue junto con sus bichos recolectores de almas, perdiéndose en el cielo...

...

Sesshomaru iba caminando sin rumbo fijo junto con Jaken, la pequeña Rin se encontraba dormida en el lomo de Ah-un. El viento cambio de dirección, lo cual le extraño al yokai. Tensseiga comenzó a tambalearse, eso significaba una cosa: tessaiga estaba cerca y con esta Inuyasha. Simplemente volteo a encarar a su medio-hermano, este también lo estaba observando fijamente

-Hola onii-san. Veo que sigues siendo el mismo hermano que conocí...

-¿Que quieres?

-Algo de cariño y comprensión

-Para eso tienes a esos humanos que te acompañan

-Lo sabia... tu también me vas a dejar solo... siempre fue así... creía que tu cambiarías... me equivoque... por lo que mereces... ¡MORIR!

Inuyasha comenzó a atacar al yokai con sus garras, el cual solo esquivaba. Jaken al ver la pelea tubo que jalar a Ah-un para que la niña no resultara herida o el no resultara muerto por parte de su amo. Sesshomaru se estaba cansando

-Basta...

Con su látigo venenoso hizo que Inuyasha cayera

-¿Que sucede onii-san?, ¿temes matar a tu hermano menor?, ¿nació en ti cariño fraternal?. Dime ¿por que asta ahora te preocupas por mi?, eres despreciable...

-Tu solo eras un hanyou que nunca quise y nunca lo are

-Eres... ¡detestable!

Con esto se abalanzo a Sesshomaru, desenfundando rápidamente a tessaiga. Sesshomaru tubo que utilizar a tokijin para defenderse. El fuerte impacto de las espadas hizo que la pequeña Rin despertara, encontrándose con Sesshomaru y su hermano luchando, no le extrañaba la verdad pero... ¿que no su hermano era mas alto?...

-¡Muere!

 _¿Que sucede?, sus ojos no demuestran odio, temor, tristeza, felicidad... solo no muestran nada... son como espejos..._

Inuyasha logro darle una patada en su pecho lo que hizo que retrocediera

-¡Sesshomaru-sama!-gritaron Rin y Jaken

Sesshomaru solo observaba a Inuyasha

 _Diría que esta siendo manipulado_

El yokai con su látigo venenoso nuevamente lo tomo del pie y lo alzo. Inuyasha miro a Rin y lanzo a tessaiga hacia ella. Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de esto tarde. Rin cerro los ojos...

Tessaiga apenas y roso la cara de la niña... había fallado...

-Maldición... falle...

Shessomaru soltó a Inuyasha, este utilizo la vaina de tessaiga para llamarla. Al llegar la espada se fue

 _¿Abra estado sonámbulo?... no me importa_

...Al día siguiente...

Kagome despertó con una suave brisa, nada fuera de lo común. Todos comenzaron a despertar. Comieron comida ninja, aun le quedaba a la azabache ya que Inuyasha solo se había comido una sopa

 _Inuyasha..._

Efectivamente, lo extrañaban demasiado, y como no, si se fue con su mayor enemigo a aliarse, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor es que el no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que ese desgraciado era malo, lo cual complicaba mucho las cosas. Curiosamente no había salido el sol, estaba nublado el cielo. Siguieron con su búsqueda después de comer. Solo esperaban por el bien de su amigo

...

Inuyasha fue manado a acompañar a Kanna, por un favor de Naraku. Se encontraban caminando por el bosque. El oji-ámbar estaba aburrido, tenia que iniciar un juego o una conversación

-¿A donde vamos?...

-...

-¿Que comes?, jamas te he visto comer...

-...

-¿Te gusta el clima?...

-...

-¿Para que son esos bichos que nos están siguiendo?-pregunto señalando a las abejas

-...

-¿Que color es tu favorito?...

-...

-¡Vamos a jugar!-pidió con una sonrisa

-...

-¡Ya se!. Atrapadas

-...

Inuyasha con un dedo pico a Kanna, la cual ni se inmuto

-¡Tu turno!...

-...

-¿No sabes jugar?...

-...

Inuyasha suspiro abatido, estaba cansado de intentar iniciar una conversación con la niña-yokai. Un crujido de hojas atrajo sus miradas a voltear. Se encontraron con la miko muerta que los observaba con su arco a la mano y sus flechas en la espalda

-Kikyo-sama, hola-saludo con una sonrisa el hanyou

-Inuyasha...

 _No parece el mismo de anoche. Quizá no me equivoque después de todo..._

-...

-¿Que haces con ella?, ¿donde esta Kagome?-pregunto la miko

-Kagome onee-chan...-agacho la cabeza-yo... ya no estoy con ella...

 _No me digan que... se fue con ¿Naraku?..._

-Inuyasha con quien estas...

-Ella es Kanna es una excele...

No pudo seguir ya que Kikyo estaba apuntando con una flecha a Kanna, esta ni se inmutaba solo observaba a la nada

-¿Kikyo-sama?...

-Muere

Inuyasha desenfundo a tessaiga protegiendo a Kanna de la flecha

-¡Inuyasha!

Tessaiga no resistió el poder de la flecha y empezó a tomar la forma de la espada mellada de antes. Kanna utilizo el espejo para contener el poder de la flecha, quiso hacerla rebotar pero la flecha estaba formada por almas, muchas almas. Kikyo lanzo otra flecha

-¡Cuidado!-Inuyasha protegió a Kanna con su cuerpo

Espero la flecha, pero nada sucedió... abrió los ojos lentamente. Había una barrera que los protegió

 _Maldición_ _, no puedo utilizar mas poder. Podría herir a Inuyasha..._

Kikyo volvió a lanzar otra flecha rompiendo la barrera y esquivando a ambos niños. Esta vez no fallaría. Lanzo otra flecha. Inuyasha cerro los ojos. Una horda de yokais bajo del cielo protegiendo a los dos niños. Mientras tanto Kagura sobre su pluma agarro a Inuyasha y Kanna. Los yokai que los protegieron se desintegraron de inmediato al sentir el poder de la miko muerta. Inuyasha quedo desconcertado. La pluma iba por el cielo. Kagura estaba un poco enojada, primero tenia que hacerse cargo de Akago y ahora Inuyasha ¿que seguía? el mismo Naraku

-Kagura-chan... Gracias por salvarnos-sonrió el hanyou

-Solo hago lo que me ordenan-contesto un poco molesta

-Kagura. Para por aya...-Señalo la yokai-niña

 _Es la primera vez que la veo hablar..._

Kanna señalaba a un rió. Al bajar de la pluma Kagura se fue y los niños siguieron caminando. Inuyasha seguía preguntándose el por que a Kanna no le gustaba hablar. Kanna solo observaba a la nada nuevamente. De pronto tessaiga comenzó a moverse bruscamente

 _Sesshomaru onii-san..._

Sesshomaru acababa de encontrar a su objetivo. Claro dejo a la pequeña Rin con Jaken y Ah-un lejos de el lugar. El yokai observo minuciosamente al par de niños

 _Así_ _que el idiota se alió con Naraku..._

-¡Hola Sesshomaru onii-san!-saludo con una sonrisa

 _No es el mismo de anoche... Tenia razón... Esta siendo manipulado por Naraku... Me pregunto ¿para que quiere a un hanyou tan débil como Inuyasha?_

-Sesshomaru onii-san-dijo en un tono de voz mas bajo

-Veo que te has aliado con Naraku. Por lo tanto, te matare aquí y ahora

Inuyasha abrió los ajos como platos ¿quería pelea? el no quería luchar con su hermano mayor, ¿por que aria eso?. Sesshomaru desenvaino a tokijin, tenia que ser cuidadoso con el arma, un mal movimiento y podría matar a sus acompañantes. El yokai rápidamente se acerco a Inuyasha, este cargo a Kanna y la dejo con los insectos venenosos, para que la protegieran. El peli-plata no quería luchar, pero tampoco quería morir. Tomo la vaina en brazos y comenzó a correr lejos de su hermano, el no dejaría de perseguirlo, si no lo mataba le dejaría una gran herida.

Después de un rato de huir, Inuyasha estaba cansado, la persecución llego hasta un par de montañas. Sesshomaru se estaba cansando de que no luchara. Con su látigo de veneno lo mando a volar por un rato. Al volver a tierra, Inuyasha le dolía un poco el cuerpo, quiso seguir corriendo pero...

-Wow. El chucho esta huyendo, que sorpresa...

Esa voz... Pudiendo ser el mismísimo diablo encarnado, tenia que ser el...

-¡Koga!

Sesshomaru se sintió un poco frustrado. ¿No podía ni darle un buen corte?

-oh, lo lamento interrumpí algo

-No

Enfundo a bakusaiga nuevamente y se fue. Inuyasha comenzó a pararse, pero sintió un pie en su cabeza que no dejaba levantarse

-¿A donde vas?

-No te incumbe... ¡sarnoso!-gruño

-¡Muere!

Koga sintió varias cortadas por su cuerpo, esto hizo que quitara su pie de la cabeza del oji-ámbar

-¡Niño!, ¡no puedo dejarte solo!

-Kagura-chan

La yokai iba en su típica pluma junto con Kanna

-Maldita

Kagura bufo

-Tranquilo, que no son cortes profundos

Kanna solo los observo. Inuyasha subió a la pluma y se fueron.

Koga tenia que ir a avisar el paradero de Inuyasha, ademas podía pasar mas tiempo con Kagome

...

Sango y Kagome se encontraban observando al monje mientras este intentaba capturar unos peces para comer. Shippo y Kirara estaban intentando prender una fogata. Pronto se sintió la presencia de dos fragmentos de la perla seguido de un remolino, no tenían que ser adivinos para saber quien era

-¿Sucede algo Koga-kun?-pregunto la azabache

-Bueno... hace unos momentos me encontré con Inuyasha

-¿¡Que!?-preguntaron todos al unisono

Al contar lo que sucedió les despertó una duda ¿que hacia Sesshomaru ahí? bueno no importaba con tal de que su amigo estuviera con vida

-Así que te a atacado Kagura-repitio Miroku

-Si

Kagome se encontraba curando a Koga, no eran graves sus heridas pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Después de comer, los colegas de Koga llegaron pero se fueron a descansar un poco lejos. Shippo se percato de las serpientes recolectoras de la miko Kikyo

-¡Miren!, son las serpientes de Kikyo

Junto con estas apareció la misma Kikyo

 _¿¡Kikyo!?_

-Kikyo-sama, ¿que hace por aquí?-pregunto Miroku

-Darles un aviso

-¿Aviso?-repitió Sango

-Inuyasha esta siendo manipulado en las noches por Naraku, así que cuidado

-¿Por que nos estas avisando?-pregunto confundida Kagome

-Por nada en especifico

La miko muerta se fue. El equipo lo agradeció mentalmente, aunque se les hacia raro que les informara, tal vez era para que lastimaran a Inuyasha, después de todo lo seguía amando.

Al caer la noche se fueron a dormir. Miroku recargado en una roca, Sango dormida en el pasto junto con Kirara, Koga al igual que el monje se durmió recargado de una roca, Kagome y Shippo se acostaron en su bolsa de dormir. Esperaban que las palabras de la miko muerta no fueran ciertas

...

En otro lado...

-Perdón Naraku-sama. Lamento que mi hermano interrumpiera la misión de Kanna

-No te disculpes, con que estén bien es mas que suficiente

 _Ademas mi objetivo real si se cumplió. Alertar a los que ataco ayer. Hoy no sera distinto_

-Bien, creo que lo mejor sera que vayas a dormir Inuyasha

-Si...

El peli-plata se fue a dormir. Naraku sonrió

 _Hoy are que juegue con Koga..._

...

Los chicos despertaron de golpe al escuchar un grito seguido de un golpe. Koga había sido pateado terminando en el tronco de un árbol. Enfrente de el estaba... Inuyasha

-¡Inuyasha!-grito de felicidad la miko

Inuyasha los miro

-Ustedes... son unos... ¡MENTIROSOS!

Quizá no era cierto, pero si que dolía que te culparan de algo, en especial a Kagome

-Inuyasha...-susurro la azabache

-Y tu-miro a Koga mientras intentaba pararse-eres un desgraciado infeliz

-Ma-maldito...-casi rugía Koga

-Seras el primero en morir...

-I-Inuyasha...-la miko estaba desconcertada

Las palabras de la miko muerta eran ciertas

 _-Inuyasha esta siendo manipulado en las noches por Naraku, así que cuidado_

Inuyasha corrió hacia Koga decidido a darle un buen golpe con sus garras. Koga lo esquivo

-¿Que sucede sarnoso?. ¿Le temes a unas garras que no pueden cortar un árbol en dos?-parecía ser que Inuyasha se estaba divirtiendo, estaba riendo en sus palabras

Koga fue directo a proporcionarle un puñetazo, pero Inuyasha lo esquivo a duras penas. Koga siguió intentando darle un golpe e Inuyasha por un pelo se salvaba. Koga era rápido y mas alto que Inuyasha, mientras este estaba en desventaja por su altura, ademas de que no era muy rápido con ese cuerpo. El oji-ámbar desenfundo a tessaiga y comenzó a repartir espadazos a diestra y siniestra. Era pequeño, si, pero esa espada a pesar de su altura y su estado fisico de su dueño, le seguia siendo libiana. Koga esquibaba la espada con facilidad, logro darle un golpe. Inuyasha grasias al golpe dejo un camino en la tierra con su cuerpo, se levanto rápido y comenzó a atacar de nuevo a su oponente, parecia que al ser manipulado no le dolia nada... ni sentia nada... era una marioneta...

-¡Inuyasha basta ya!-grito la miko con la esperanza que le hiciera caso

Pareció no oírla porque siguió atacando a Koga. Inuyasha paso a tessaiga a su mano derecha, ataco a Koga con el brazo izquierdo. Al esquivar las garras, Inuyasha lanzo la espada a Koga, logrando darle en el brazo derecho dejandole un corte un poco profundo. Kagome entro en pánico, ¡Inuyasha no oía a ella ni a sus amigos en que parara de una buena vez!. Koga tomo a Inuyasha del cuello, este lo observo con la mirada sin emoción alguna, al lobo no le importo este detalle y comenzó a apretarle mas del cuello. Kagome estaba a punto de correr a detenerlos pero Sango la tomo del brezo

-¡Mira!-con su dedo apunto a Inuyasha el cual estaba tomando la vaina de tessaiga, queriendo llamar a la espada

-¡Koga-kun cuidado!-grito con preocupación Kagome

Inuyasha sonrió. Koga quiso soltar a el niño pero fue tarde, de inmediato sintió el filo de algo parecido a una espada darle en su pierna izquierda, callo en de rodillas en el suelo. Inuyasha ahora con tessaiga en manos quizo hacer un ataque

-Muere... ¡Kaze...

Kagome lo miro derrotada

-no...

 _Perdoname Inuyasha_

-ki...

-¡Perdoname Inuyasha!-lanzo una flecha sagrada directamente a la espada, la cual tomo su forma de espada mellada instantaneamente, ademas de que esta por el impacto volo esto hiso que el niño reaccionara del trance

El equipo estaba a punto de corren con su amigo cuando una nuve de veneno llego como un rayo cerca del peli-plata. Inuyasha miro al dueño de aquella nuve y sonrio

-¡Naraku-sama!

-Inuyasha te estaba buscando ¿que haseces aqui?

-hm... yo...-miro el lugar donde estaba-no se

-¡Inuyasha bolviste en si!-grito de felicidad el kitsune

-eh... esa voz...

-Veo que son los enemigos, ¿que acen con el pequño Inuyasha?-pregunto Naraku fingiendo seriedad. Pero la verdad estaba regosijante en alegría al ver la cara de sus enemigos

-¡Maldito!. ¡Como te atreves a manipular la mente de un niño que solo busca amor!-acuso la taijiya

-¿Manipular?, el esta conmigo porque no soporta a los mentirosos como ustedes

-¡¿Mentirosos?!, ¡el unico mentiroso manipulador aquí eres tu!-ataco la miko

-Bueno, ¿que les parece si dejamos que el niño desicda con quien quiere quedarce?-propuso Naraku

Inuyasha miro a Naraku, luego a sus ex-amigos y por ultimo al piso

-¡Inuyasha por favor recuerda todas esas carcajadas que pasamos!-pidio Shippo

-¡Exacto!, ¡recuerda cuantas alegrias emos pasado!-siguio Miroku

-¡Lamentamos haverte dejado solo!, ¡nos portamos como verdaderos idiotas!-continuo Sango

-No los escuches, te quieren mentir de nuevo-susurro Naraku

-¡Inuyasha ¿con quien pasaste mejores momentos?!, ¿quien se porto mejor contigo?, ¡¿Naraku o nosotros?!-pregunto con valor Kagome, quería que el volviera, quería estar de nuevo cerca de el...

Inuyasha se lo penso mucho. Su mente era un caos total, pronto los recuerdos del el y sus ¨ex-amigos¨ le vinieron a la mente, sacandole una sonrisa, levanto la mirada decidido

-Adios... enemigos de Naraku-sama-movio su mano de un lado a otro

 _No puede ser..._

-Sabia elección Inuyasha. Ven vayámonos a la mansión

-Si Naraku-sama...

-¡Inuyasha!-Kagome corrió en dirección a Inuyasha pero este junto con Naraku desaparecieron-¡Inuyasha!

...

Al caer la noche en la mancion de Naraku. Inuyasha acababa de terminar de comer, fruta que le traia Kagura. El infante caminaba por un pasillo que llevaba a su habitacion donde dormia cuando escuhco la voz de Narku con Kagura. Paro en seco y eschucho atentamente

-Naraku, ¿que planeas hacer con Inuyasha?, el ya no te sirve sin controlarlo mientras duerme. Su espada es lo que planeas ocupar

-Exacto... no tengo ningun interes en mantener a ese desgraciado

-Eh...

-Kagura mañana los vamos a atacar con Inuyasha de nuestro lado no podran hacernos gran daño. Podremos quitarles los fragmentos de la perla que lleva Kagome sin problema alguno

 _Me enfermas Naraku. Solo ago esto porque mi corazon esta en tus manos. Si tan solo lo tuebiera yo..._

 _-_ Kagura, al terminar ese ataque mataras a Inuyasha

-Bien...

Inuyasha abrio los ojos completamente sorprendido

 _¿Solo me estaban usando?..._

Fue a su habitación, debía pensar en algo. Quería regresarles el juego de algún modo...

 **Continuara...**

Si lo se un poco corto, pero le entienden a la historia (eso espero). Pobre de Inuyasha estaba siendo manipulado por Naraku, pero era demaciado obvio pero que se le puede hacer. Ademas pienso ya acabar esta historia creo que unos tres o mejor dos capitulos


	7. Traición

**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, los use con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Traición**

Kagome se sentía una completa inútil, ¡Inuyasha se fue con Naraku y ella pudo evitarlo!. Se sentía una completa estúpida. Sango y Miroku habían notan en el transcurso a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede todo lo sucedido. Todos se sentían mal, pero no tanto como Kagome que casi podía jurar que su alma estaba siendo devorada por algo... la culpa...

-No te mortifiques mas Kagome-chan-pidió Sango con una esperanza que su amiga se animara

-Pero... Inuyasha esta...

-Tranquila Kagome-sama, buscaremos a Inuyasha tan pronto como avisemos a Kaede-sama del asunto-sonrió Miroku

-Vale...

Era de noche y aun faltaba un poco para la cabaña de la anciana Kaede por lo que decidieron descansar en un claro del bosque sin muchos arboles alrededor. Se prepararon para dormir, mañana seria un nuevo día... sin Inuyasha...

* * *

Al día siguiente el grupo despertó un poco tarde... Kagome casi podía jurar que pasaban de la 1:00 pm, pero sin reloj era difícil de saber. Kagome guardo su bolsa de dormir... antes de montarse en Kirara esta se erizo

-¿Sucede algo Kirara?-pregunto la dueña

La gatita solo miraba a un punto en especifico... Kagome siguió la mirada de Kirara encontrándose con Koga corriendo hacia ellos...

-¡Koga-kun!-grito Kagome ¿de que huia?...

-¡Cuidado!-advirtió Koga

Sango se percato de un ataque en particular, monto a Kirara y tomo la mano de Kagome llevándosela al cielo. Miroku tomo a Shippo huyendo del mortífero ataque

-Maldición, falle la danza de las cuchillas-se reprocho entre dientes Kagura

Kagome miro mejor... Koga huía de... Naraku...

Naraku con su traje de bavuino se encontraba a un lado de Kagura... pero... no estaba Inuyasha con ellos. Kirara bajo rápidamente del cielo por ordenes de Sango

-¿¡DONDE ESTA INUYASHA!?-casi gruño completamente cabreada Kagome

-oh, Inuyasha. Esta trayendo a un nuevo hermano

-¿Hermano?-repitió Sango

-¡EL NO ES NADA TUYO!-volvió a gritar desesperada Kagome

Naraku sonrió

-Inuyasha ven...-ordeno

De entre unas sombras del bosque apareció Inuyasha y otro yokai un poco extraño. Era mas que obvio que era una nueva extensión. Lucia un poco extraño: su piel era azul, no traia ropa por el parecido a un animal el cual no se sabia con certeza que era, tenia pelo purpura y unos ojos rojos muy profundos

-I-Inuyasha...-exclamo Shippo ¿que hacia el al lado de esa cosa?

-Bien Yotamaru, ataca-ordeno Naraku señalando al equipo

El yokai grito ferozmente y se abalanzo contra Koga con garras... Koga lo podía esquivar pero no atacar... algo le impedía hacer eso

-Les diré algo; Yotamaru mientras pelean contra el no podrán atacarlo. Es un don especial que tiene el-Naraku miro a Inuyasha-Bien Inuyasha tu también ataca

-Si... Naraku-sama

Desenvaino a tessaiga y repartió espadazos a Miroku. Miroku solo se estaba defendiendo con su bastón, no quería herir a Inuyasha

-¡Maldito!-mascullo Kagome apuntándole con una de sus flechas

-¡Cuidado!-Sango con el hiraikutsu evito que Kagome fuera herida por el viento de Kagura

-tsk...

-¡Kagome-chan yo me encargo de ella tu ve con Inuyasha!-pidió Sango

Kagome asintió y se fue corriendo

-Oh, no lo aras-Kagura lanzo la danza de las cuchillas, pero el ataque fue interrumpido por el hiraikotsu

-¿A donde crees que vas?-pregunto Sango con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Kagome miro cerca a Inuyasha atacando a Miroku. Algo la empujo haciendo que cayera y tirara el arco y flechas

-No lo aras-una voz familiar

-¡Naraku bastardo!-grito Kagome

-Creí que el único que me llamaba así era alguien mas-aclaro mirando a Inuyasha

-¡Desgraciado!-tomo nuevamente su arco y flechas, apunto a la cabeza de Naraku

De un de repente Yotamaru dejo de atacar a Koga para dirijirce a Kagome a atacarla. Koga evito que siquiera le tocara un cabello con una patada. Kagome miro a Miroku Inuyasha paro igualmente de atacarlo y se dirijio a Koga a darle un espadazo

-¿¡Que demonios haces!?-rugió Koga esquibando los ataques de Yotamaru e Inuyasha

Yotamaru se alejo de Koga y se fue a atacar a Miroku, dejando a Inuyasha pelear con Koga

-¡Inuyasha vasta!-pidió la miko

-El no te ara caso... mentirosa-susurro la ultima palabra

-¡CÁLLATE!-con una flecha lo silencio destruyéndolo... era una marioneta

Kagome salio de si misma al oír un grito familiar...

-¡AAAHHH!-una voz masculina

-¡Miroku-sama!-grito Kagome

Miroku fue golpeado en un momento de distracción por la nueva extensión de Naraku tan fuerte que se rompió su bastón y no solo eso lo mando a volar terminando no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Kagome. Otro grito se agrego al de Miroku, pero esta vez femenino

-¡AAHH!

-¡Sango-chan!

Sango junto con Kirara cayeron igualmente no muy lejos de Kagome. Yotamaru se acerco a Kagura parándose no tan lejos de sus amigos. Otro grito o mejor dicho una clase de gruñido. Kagome miro al dueño de tal ruido Koga estaba herido por los brazos y piernas

-Acavalos niño-ordeno con voz feroz la nueva extensión

-Si...

-Inuyasha...

Kagome miro al pequeño niño con mirada suplicante. No solo quería que parara, quería que el volviera con ellos... Inuyasha sonrió mientras levantaba a tessaiga en dirección a ella y sus amigos

-¡Kaze no...

 _Inuyasha por favor..._

-kizu!-Kagome cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando el ataque. Se oyó el ruido del kaze no kizu

El ataque seguía en pie pero... no les había dado a ellos... Kagome abrió los ojos encontrándose con Inuyasha mirando al lado contrario con la espada baja. Con el kaze no kizu logro matar a Yotamaru, pero Kagura huyo en su pluma

 _¡Maldito mocoso!_

Inuyasha respiraba pesadamente, el ataque había utilizado mucho de su fuerza. Guardo a tessaiga en su funda, miro a sus ex-amigos con una cálida sonrisa. Sus amigos despertaron y se incorporaron lo mas rápido que sus adoloridos cuerpos podían. Inuyasha comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta al equipo

-¿Inuyasha?-llamo con tuno dulce Kagome-¿a donde vas?

-Lejos de ustedes-contesto con un tono triste y con la cabeza agachada

-¿Por que?-pregunto Sango

-Se que ustedes... después de lo que hice... no me aceptaran...

-Inuyasha nosotros...-quiso hablar Miroku pero...

* * *

Kagura llego a la mansión de Naraku con un nuevo traje temporal ya que el anterior fue desecho por el ataque de la espada de Inuyasha. Naraku estaba observando todo lo sucedido por medio del espejo de Kanna, cuando llego Kagura echa una fiera de enojada...

-¿Por que estas enojada?

-¡ENOJADA ES POCO!, ¡¿por que no controlaste mejor a ese mocoso?!

-No te preocupes... ahora mismo lo resuelvo

-¿Que piensas hacer?

-Mira...

* * *

Inuyasha abrió los ojos a mas no poder, algo le dolía intensamente en el pecho, un dolor punzante y muy doloroso, tanto que se desmayo pero escucho una voz en su cabeza...

 _-Olvídalo todo..._

-¡Inuyasha!-gritaron todos al unisono menos Koga quien solo miro

* * *

Se sentía completamente débil del cuerpo con los parpados pesados que ni podía abrirlos... escucho las voces de sus ¨ex-amigos¨...

-¿Cuantos días faltaban para que vuelva a la normalidad?-parecía ser la voz de Shippo

-En dos días mas Shippo-esa definitivamente era la voz de Miroku

 _¿Quien va a volver a la normalidad?_

Pensó un tanto confundido. Ya estaba despierto, pero no podía abrir los ojos... le pesaban mucho

-Cuando el vuelva a ser normal, iré a mi época a descansar-comento Kagome

-Es justo, te lo mereces Kagome-chan-dijo Sango

Inuyasha recupero un poco de fuerzas en su cuerpo, pudiendo por fin abrir sus parpados, se quejo un poco por lo pesado de su cuerpo y miro a sus amigos... no estaba Koga, tal vez se fue con sus compañeros

-¡Esta despertando!-lo observo Shippo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Que me sucedió?...-pregunto Inuyasha con una voz débil aun...

-Te desmayaste justo después de la pelea contra Naraku-respondió Sango con tono serio en su voz

-¿Naraku?...

- _Olvídalo todo..._

-¿Inuyasha?...-pregunto la anciana Kaede

-Naraku... -recordaba vagas cosas, como por ejemplo: como conoció a aquel señor, como le ofreció irse con el y... y... nada... no recordaba nada mas... excepto que traiciono a sus amigos que se encontraban con el en la cabaña. Los miro con una cara de tristeza que se reflejaba fácilmente a través de sus ojos-¿por que son así de gentiles conmigo?... ¿por que no me dejaron abandonado en aquel lugar?... ¿por que tratar con tal cariño a un sucio hanyou como yo?... ¿por que... por que?-estaba al borde de las lagrimas

Todos lo miraron con una sonrisa y de inmediato lo abrazaron. Inuyasha abrió los ojos tan grandes como estos se lo permitían

-No vuelvas a decir que eres un sucio hanyou, porque no lo eres-comenzó Sango

-Eres nuestro amigo y compañero de viaje-continuo Miroku

-No importa tu raza. Eres alguien gentil y compresivo-wow Shippo no sabia de donde salio el ¨comprensivo¨

-Te queremos sin importar lo que hagas, ¿vale?-con una gentil sonrisa Kagome abrazo mas fuerte al niño

-Ustedes... ¿no están molestos?...-pregunto sorviendose unos cuantos mocos

-Claro que no, estamos felices de que estés de vuelta con nosotros-Todos lo abrazaron un poco mas fuerte

Inuyasha se alegro tanto que las lagrimas contenidas de tristeza automáticamente se convirtieron en unas de alegría, comenzando a rodar por sus mejillas. Los abrazo a todos como podía con sus pequeños brazos... no sentía tal afecto desde la muerte de su madre... su madre...

 _¡Oh no!, ¡olvide llevarle flores!_

Kagome noto a Inuyasha un poco preocupado, pero parecía no ser la única. Sus amigos se separaron de el solo para preguntarle...

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Sango

-Olvide llevarle flores a mama...

Myouga (que ya estaba en la cabaña poco después de que el grupo llegara) lo miro

-No se preocupe. ¿Por que no los guía a ellos a con su madre?-pregunto la pulga

-Bien...

Antes de irse Inuyasha los convenció de que le dejaran ir por una flores junto con la anciana Kaede, recojio unas hermosas rosas rojas, que según Kaede, las encontró sin ayuda aunque... llego un poco sucio a la cabaña. Miroku como siempre fue corriendo, sin tessaiga esta vez, ya que la dejo en la cabaña. Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha y Shippo iban en el lomo de Kirara.

Luego de un rato llegaron a un lugar un poco oculto entre los arboles, cercano a un rió, con el pasto un poco alto y bajo la sombra de un gran árbol se encontraba lo que parecía ser una tumba, que a pesar de tener un poco de suciedad, inspiraba un sentimiento de paz. Se acercaron mas sintiéndose en completa paz. Se arrodillaron ante la tumba y rezaron, incluso Inuyasha, tal vez su madre le enseño. Inuyasha dejo las rosas esparsidas por la tumba

-A mi madre le encantaban esta clase de rosas...-comento con un tono nostálgico

Kagome sonrió

-Era una muy gentil persona

-Si...

Callo la tarde y el equipo tubo que irse de la tumba. Llegaron a la cabaña siendo resividos por Kaede quien les ofreció cenar antes de dormir.

Todos dormían e Inuyasha se paro de los brazos protectores de Kagome. Myouga se despertó inconscientemente

-Inuyasha-sama-susurro saltando en su hombro-¿a donde va?

-Myouga-jiji-susurro-iré a por un regalo

Kirara se despertó, al parecer cómplice del niño. Inuyasha tomo a tessaiga sigilosamente no quería toparse con algún yokai y que sus garras no le sirvan, también no quería despertar a Miroku. Salieron de la cabaña de puntillas

-Bien, vamos

Kirara se transformo e Inuyasha se monto en Kirara

-Myouga ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Si claro ¿de que se trata?

-Bueno ¿podrías buscar algo que haga función como cuerda de collar, pero que resista?

-Claro cuente con ello

-Gracias

Myouga se fue saltando a algún lugar y Kirara se fue volando en dirección a algún lugar que tuviera un gran océano. Su regalo tenia que ser perfecto

 _Espero que les guste_

Kirara llego a lo que parecía una playa. Inuyasha se bajo de la gatita y se acerco a la orilla del océano, miro la arena y sonrió. Rasco en la arena un buen rato, incluso se metió al océano y con ayuda de Kirara terminaron de recolectar lo que quería

 _Bien primer paso listo, ahora a esperar a Myouga para seguir con el plan_

Se quito su haori y puso lo que utilizaría dentro, asciendo su traje como una especie de costal. Se volvió a montar en Kiarara y se fueron de ese lugar volando...

 **Continuara...**

¡Por fin!, corto pero ¡por fin!. Inuyasha volvió con el equipo ¿no les alegra?

?:Se veía venir esto

mofin445:ja ja claro ¬¬

En fin ¿no los deje intrigados con el regalo?, ¿que planea Inuyasha para regalarles?, ni idea ok no yo si se, pero seré cruel y no les diré *inserte risa malvada aquí*

Bueno ¡ADIÓS!


	8. ¡Sorpresa!

**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, los use con fines de entretenimiento**

 **¡Sorpresa!**

Al amanecer Kagome con los rayos del sol que se colaban por la cabaña, despertó bostezando, se tallo los ojos y miro a su alrededor... estaba Kaede durmiendo, Sango igualmente pero esta durmiendo mas cerca, Miroku estaba casi por la puerta dormido y Shippo estaba a su lado durmiendo plácidamente... un minuto...

-¡Inuyasha!-grito asustada despertando de golpe a sus amigos

-¿Que sucede Kagome-chan?-pregunto la taijiya atareada por el repentino grito

-¡Inuyasha no esta!

-¿Como?-pregunto Shippo confundido

-¡También Kirara desapareció!-aviso Sango

-Busquemoslos-propuso Miroku

Salieron de la cabaña a buscar a la aldea, Kaede se quedo en caso de que volvieran. Para buscar se separaron: Miroku por el este y el oeste, Sango al sur y Kagome al norte junto con Shippo.

Al pasar de un rato Miroku y Kagome resignados decidieron volver a la aldea. Por su parte, Sango no se rendiría tan fácilmente, ¡le debía muchas a Inuyasha! y no creía que con tan solo encontrándolo sanjaría todas sus cuentas. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando un ronroneo la iso entrar en si

 _¿Kirara?_

Miro unas piedras acomodadas de tal modo que parecía un refugio, se agacho encontrándose con Kirara transformada envolviendo con su suavesita cola a Inuyasha quien dormía profundamente al lado de tessaiga, abrazando su haori en forma de costal, cerrado con sus mangas, el cual parecía tener algo adentro

-Inuyasha

-nnnn...

-Inuyasha

-¿Sango onee-chan?...

-Ven vamos a la aldea-estiro su mano

El la tomo perezosamente aun adormilado, Kirara se estiro e Inuyasha bostezo. Monto a Inuyasha en la gatita y ella igualmente se monto en Kirara, esta comenzó a volar en dirección a la aldea

-Perdón si los preocupe-se disculpo

-No te preocupes, pero la próxima vez que quieras salir, solo avísanos ¿vale?

-¡Si!

Sango ya podía visibilizar la aldea cerca... cuando...

-¡HYAA!

Algo golpeo a Kirara asciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en dirección al piso, Sango e Inuyasha gritaron. Los tres gracias al impacto cayeron en un árbol, pero este se rompió tirándolos sobre el césped. Sango por el fuerte impacto visibilizo a duras penas una figura desfigurada, forzó mas la vista era un... un... ¡yokai!

-Una mujer, un niño y un ¿yokai?... que suerte tengo, je je je-una voz ronca se oyo

-¿eh?...

Inuyasha despertó poco a poco, viendo al yokai acercarse mas hacia ellos, miro a Kirara desmayada... quizá gracias a los que sea que la hayan golpeado. El yokai tomo a Sango y la puso en su hombro

-Una linda mujer...-respiro hondo-y virgen...

Sango a pesar de estar medio-desmayada se sonrojo a mas no poder con ese simple comentario, con una fuerza, que quien sabe de donde la saco, golpeo al yokai en la espalda. Inuyasha como pudo se para y se puso en pose de guardia para luego abalanzarse sobre el yokai con sus garras. No lo araño mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para que soltara a Sango

-¡Maldito hanyou!

-¡Desgraciado!, ¡no toques a mi familia de ese modo!

Sango quedo enternecida por aquellas palabras, con agilidad tomo el hiraikotsu y lo lazo con todas las fuerzas que tenia en ese momento

-¡Hiraikotsu!

El yokai fue partido en dos, desapareciendo. Inuyasha miro a Sango y le sonrió, la taijiya le regreso la sonrisa. Noto como el infante cambiaba su rostro a uno de preocupación

-¿Donde esta?-susurro para si mismo buscando algo entre las ramas del árbol

-¿Sucede algo Inuyasha?

-¡Lo encontré!-chillo de felicidad al encontrar su haori

Sango noto que el ropaje llevaba algo dentro

-¿Que tiene adentro?

-Una sor-pre-sa-contesto con una gran alegría

-Que cruel-bufo Sango

Sango cargo a Kirara en brazos para irse a la aldea junto con Inuyasha caminando.

Kagome estaba un poco triste ¡¿que acaso no podía ni cuidar a un Inuyasha niño?!. Miroku pensaba en los probables lugares donde podría estar. Ambos salieron de sus pensamientos al ver entrar un gato a la cabaña con lo que parecía ser un pedazo de tela que llevaba algo dentro, en el hocico

-¡Siento llegar así como así!-se disculpo una voz familiar

-¿Myouga-jiji?-preguntaron al unisono Miroku, Kagome y Shippo

-¿No han visto a Inuyasha-sama?

-No...-contesto triste la miko

Miroku estaba a punto de hablar cuando la cortina de la puerta se abrió con Sango e Inuyasha juntos

-¡Inuyasha!-chillaron de alegría Kagome y Shippo

-¡Buenos días a todos!

Kagome lo abrazo lo mas rápido posible, pero se percato de rasguños y heridas en Sango como en Inuyasha

-¿Que sucedió?-pregunto desconcertada la miko

-Nos ataco un yokai estando distraídos-explico Sango

-¡Pero yo estoy bien!-aclaro el oji-ámbar

-Aun así te tengo que revisar-dijo la azabache

Inuyasha asintió y se dejo hacer. Kagome noto unas pequeñas heridas que no eran profundas ni graves, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar. Se sorprendió por el pecho de Inuyasha, ya lo había visto cuando se bañaban pero jamas le presto tanta atención, a su corta edad ya tenia el pecho marcado, no tanto como lo tenia en su cuerpo normal, pero era sorprendente.

-¡Inuyasha-sama!

-¡Myouga-jiji!

-¡Le traigo lo que me pidió!

-¡Buen trabajo!

Miroku fingió toser

-¡Oh!,... ¡lo lamento ahora vuelvo!-con esto salio de la cabaña

* * *

Faltaban un par de horas para que cayera la tarde cuando Inuyasha llego a la cabaña con su haori en su espalda esbozando una gran sonrisa abierta

-Inuyasha

-¡Llegue!

Miroku se percato de el haori en su espalda cargando algo

-¿Inuyasha eso que es?

-Esto houshi-sama es una sorpresa

-¿Sorpresa?-repitieron todos

-¡Exacto!, pero necesito que cierren los ojos y que no imparta lo que sientan o oigan no los abran ¿si?

-Bien...

Cerraron los ojos como el niño pidió. Se escuchaba el sonido de algo solido golpearse entre si, ademas de que sintió unas pequeñas manos rodarle el cuello junto con un lazo. La voz de Inuyasha hablando con Myouga era tan feliz

-Bien... ¡pueden abrirlos!

Abrieron los ojos y miraron sus cuellos. Tenían un hermoso collar de cuarzo en forma de corazón sujetada a una cadena fina de plata con adornos de perlas. Todos tenían uno incluido la mismísima Kirara y Kaede

-¡Wow!-con gran sorpresa Shippo observo su collar

-¡Es hermoso Inuyasha!-alabo Sango

-¡Muchas gracias!-agradeció con una sonrisa Kagome

-¿Como le hiciste la forma del corazón?-pregunto Miroku, ya que el cuarzo parecía muy duro

-Bueno, no fue fácil pero lo logre-explico esbozando una graan sonrisa

-Enserio, muchas gracias Inuyasha-agradeció nuevamente Kaede

-Es solo un regalo para simbolizar que son mi familia

-Gracias...-susurro Kagome

-¡Jamas se los quiten! ¿entendido?

-Si-todos contestaron al unisono

* * *

Luego de un rato de estar jugando con Inuyasha a las atrapadas y ver como Sango correteaba por toda la aldea a Miroku por andar de degenerado con ella, causando las carcajadas de Inuyasha. Kagome miro a Sango aun con unos rasguños y un poco de tierra por la caída que tubo con Inuyasha por la mañana, desidió que lo mejor seria que se fueran a bañar. Inuyasha y Shippo insistieron en acompañarlas, pero Sango les convenció de dejarlas solas ya que quería hablar una cuantas cosas con Kagome a solas, un momento de mujeres, ante esto los niños desidierón bañarse con Miroku aunque no les agradara mucho la idea por lo que paso días atrás con lo del monstruo de musgo en aquellas aguas termales, les daba escalofríos solo recordarlo.

En unas aguas termales no muy lejos, se desvistieron y entraron. Sango suspiro, era muy relajante esta clase de baños y miro a su amiga, esta se estaba recojiendo el pelo en un chongo, dejando al descubierto sus hombros... mostrando una marca

 _¿Aun no desaparece?_

-Kagome-chan...

-Si

-Aun no se va esa marca-afirmo señalando a su hombro

-¿Enserio?, creí que desaparecería al día siguiente

-No...

Kagome entonces recordó aquel suceso cuando Koga fue manipulado para alejar a Inuyasha del grupo, la manera en la que se porto y unas palabras de Inuyasha...

 _-¡No veo marca alguna o señal de que hayan tenido intimidad!_

-Sango-chan...

-Si

-Recuerdas cuando Koga-kun fue manipulado para actuar de forma... rara...

-Claro ¿por?

-Bueno... es que Inuyasha menciono algo sobre... una marca creo, ¿que significa eso?

-¡Oh!... am...-wow jamas pensó que esto seria así de vergonzoso-bueno Kagome-chan... veras... esa marca sirve como para que una mujer marcada por así decirlo, se encuentra con otro yokai este no la podrá acotejar, ya que esta marca es como una boda para algún yokai, solo que esta es mas fuerte que un boda

-¡Es como un ritual!

-Si, pero para que la hembra la obtenga tiene que... tiene que...-estaba roja, no tenia que mirar su reflejo para saberlo-tiene que hacer el amor con ella el yokai...

-¿Que?...

Ahora entendía el porque Sango regaño a Koga diciendo que ese tema era muy bochornoso.

Sango ahora preguntaría lo que quería

-Kagome-chan, ¿has conocido mas de la infancia de Inuyasha?

-Eh... la verdad no mucho... solo unas cuantas cosas

-Bueno pues... que te parece si aprovechamos mañana para preguntarle, después de todo, mañana sera el ultimo día del Inuyasha-cortes-bufo Sango

Kagome asintió soltando una risita, iba a aprovechar su ultimo día con Inuyasha-niño para saber cosas que el Inuyasha-adulto no le diría

* * *

Luego de otras platicas, las chicas se vistieron y fueron a la aldea. Miroku, Inuyasha y Shippo se bañaron rápido, en el parecer de las chicas.

Era de noche y tuvieron que irse a dormir... Miroku estaba recargado en alguna pared, Kaede en el piso de la cabaña al igual que Sango, la cual se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de Kagome, esta estaba con Shippo e Inuyasha abrazada dormidos profundamente. Al día siguiente hablaría mas con sobre su niñes

 _Inuyasha..._

Fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer dormida...

 **Continuara...**

¿Mas corto no se podía?, ja ja, si lo se pero el próximo tal vez dure igual o un poco mas, pero no creo que sobrepase de las 3,000 palabras. Ya ven que regalo les dio Inuyasha, ¡yo quiero uno echo con sus manos!, pero no todo se puede en esta vida

?:como que tu hagas capítulos mas duraderos

Antes de que ellos empiecen a molestar me voy

¡ADIÓS!


	9. Preguntas infantiles

**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, los use con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Preguntas infantiles**

Al día siguiente... Kagome despertó poco a poco siendo recibida con una gran sonrisa de...

-¡Buenos días Kagome onee-chan!

-Buenos días Inuyasha

-Hoy nos tomaremos un descanso de la perla de sutan ¿verdad Sango onee-chan?-pregunto completamente ilusionado

-Shikon Inuyasha-corrigió Sango con paciencia-y si el houshi-sama y yo desdimos descansar de buscar los fragmentos y relajarnos ¿o no houshi-sama?-pego un chillido al sentir una peculiar mano en cierta parte, regalandole una excelente cachetada al dueño de la mano-¡usted jamas cambiara!-regaño Sango a Miroku

-Lo siento Sangito...-se disculpo sobándose la mejilla

-¡No me llame así!

Inuyasha no lo pudo evitar y las carcajadas salieron por si solas. Kagome sonrió para si misma, adoraba ver a Inuyasha reír tan alegremente, ya que era raro que el al menos mostrara felicidad que no fuera arrogante

-Dejando eso a un lado, Inuyasha ven te enseñare algo

Inuyasha miro a Miroku con desconfianza, quizá el era un niño ¡pero no era idiota!, seguramente le enseñaría algo muy degenerado

-Em...

-Tranquilo que no te mostrare algo pervertido-rió nervioso

-Bien...

Miroku salio de la cabaña junto con Inuyasha y Shippo con la excusa que los llevaría a pasear por los rumbos. Luego de caminar por el bosque un largo rato Miroku paro asciendo que ambos niños chocaran contra el monje. Inuyasha miro a su alrededor, estaban cerca de una aldea, la cual dudaba que fuera la de la anciana Kaede

-¿Donde estamos?-se aventuro a preguntar Shippo

-En una aldea por supuesto

-¿Para?-preguntaron al unisono

-Bueno, quiero ver si no hay alguna joven que necesite de mi ayuda-explico con una sonrisa picara

-¡Pervertido!-acusaron con mirada fulminante

-En ese caso ¿para que nos necesitabas?-pregunto molesto Inuyasha

-Ahora les explico-se acerco a sus oídos y les susurro su plan

-¡Eh!, ¡yo no pienso hacer eso!-afirmo el kitsune

-¡No me pienso involucrar en tus asuntos!-siguió Inuyasha igual o mas molesto que Shippo

-¡Oh!, vamos, les daré algo a cambio

-Poniéndolo así...-susurraron los niños entre si-¡aceptamos!, pero...

-¿pero?...

-Con una condición-hablaron los dos juntos

-¿Cual?

Lo jalaron para que el monje quedara a su altura y le susurraron en el oído

-Ademas que si Sango onee-chan nos descubre te echaremos la culpa a ti-contesto feliz Inuyasha

-Bien-contesto en un suspiro-¡pero lo aran bien!

-¡Si!

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cabaña...

Sango estaba lavando una verduras para la comida mientras Kagome las cortaba. A la taijiya le dio un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda entera... algo definitivamente no andaba bien...

-¿Sucede algo Sango-chan?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento...

-Seguramente seran imaginaciones tuyas

-Eso espero-suspiro

* * *

Unas aldeanas alrededor de 5, pasaban con unas cestas de frutas. Inuyasha apareció junto con Shippo fingiendo preocupación

-¡Onii-san!-gritaron ambos-¡onii-san!

Las chicas los miraron... eran yokais pero muy adorables

-¿Sucede algo pequeños?-pregunto una de las jóvenes

Inuyasha la miro con su mejor cara de perrito que tenia al igual que Shippo

-No encontramos a nuestro onii-san...-contesto Inuyasha fingiendo tristeza

-Pobres...-chillo otra muchacha

-¡Los ayudaremos!-afirmo otra joven

-¡Muchas gracias!

-Estamos seguras que su hermano seguramente es muy guapo

-¡Claro!, si no ¿de donde sacarían esos rostros tan hermosos?

Ambos niños les regalaron unas sonrisas muy adorables a su parecer de las muchachas

-¡Kawaii!-chillaron con un ligero rubor las 5

 _Lo que hacemos por la recompensa..._

Pensaron abatidos. En ese momento apareció Miroku fingiendo temor

-¡Oh!, ¡aquí están!, ¡los e buscado por todas partes!-grito abalanzándose para abrazarlos

-¡Onii-san!-también lo abrazaron

-Es muy guapo-susurro una chica

-Y parece un hombre fuerte-susurro otra

-Muchas gracias por cuidar a mis hermanos

-Claro...

-Miroku, soy un monje

-¡Un monje!-chillo una de felicidad

En ese momento Inuyasha y Shippo miraron atónitos como las mujeres se abalanzaban sobre Miroku preguntándole cosas sobre el... esperaban que la recompensa fuera lo que pedían a mas tardar mañana

* * *

Sango ya no soporto mas aquel sentimiento y le pidió a la miko si no la acompañaba, Kagome accedió diciendo que seguramente nada había pasado, se montaron en Kirara y se fueron

-Kirara sigue el olor de Miroku, Inuyasha y Shippo

La gata maulló y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo.

Kirara las guió a una aldea... nada fuera de lo normal cuando...

-¡Quisiera tener un hijo suyo!-grito una mujer

-¡Yo igual!-grito otra

-¡Yo primero!

Y así se pelearon por quien tenia un hijo con Miroku, Sango y Kagome miraron atónitas la escena regalada a sus ojos. Por su parte Shippo e Inuyasha no se esperaban que mas mujeres se acercaran a hablar con Miroku, en tan solo 5 jodidos minutos ya habían mas de 15 mujeres alrededor de ellos, ya sea abrazándolos o hablando con Miroku

-Houshi-sama...-una voz mortífera y aterradora

Miroku dio una salto de preocupación, miro a la dueña de aquella voz tan aterradora encontrándose con Sango mirándolo con una mirada muy fría y penetrante

-S-Sango...

Sango paso su mirada a los niños, estos la miraron con horror, una cosa era que mirara con esa cara a Miroku y otra muy diferente era que los mirara a ellos con esa cara

-¿Ustedes le ayudaron?

Se miraron con miradas cómplices para luego fingir soltar en llanto

-¡El nos obligo!

-Con eso es suficiente-se acerco a Miroku jalándolo de la oreja, este se quejaba del dolor- ¡maldito monje mañoso!-grito

Kagome jalo a ambos niños, el trió miro como la exterminadora le daba la paliza de su vida al joven

-¡Miroku cubre en... ¡HOW!...-Shippo aviso pero fue muy tarde, Inuyasha se abrazo a si mismo

-¡¿AHORA PODRÁ TENER HIJOS?!

-S-Sango-chan-llamo la miko con una gotita bajando por su cabeza

-Sanguito...-llamo en posición fetal en el suelo

-Vayámonos-ordeno

Para no terminar como Miroku obedecieron montándose los cuatro en Kirara dejando a Miroku tirado

-¿No ira con nosotros?-pregunto Kagome

-¡hmp!... que llegue como vino a esta aldea

-Sango-chan...-susurro nerviosa la miko

Su amiga ea muy amigable, cariñosa y protectora, pero si la hacías enojar, ve cavando tu tumba...

* * *

Mas tarde, luego de comer... Miroku casi llega a rastras y ya todos comieron. Sango salio con la excusa que pasearía por ahí, fue junto con Kirara. Inuyasha desidio ir a dar un paseo servia de que veía el atardecer que se presenciaría.

El joven hanyou miro una pequeña montaña de donde se presenciaría mejor el atardecer, no lo dudo y se encamino para aya. Encima de esta se encontraba Sango con Kirara en su regazo, la joven parecía estar pensando en algo... o en alguien... no hace mucho tiempo Kagome junto con Miroku le comentaron que el hermano menor de Sango fue manipulado por el enemigo y ahora esta aliado con el. No tardo mucho en decidir en ir a sentarse al lado de la chica

-Sango onee-chan...

-¡Ah!... Inuyasha eres tu... ¿que sucede?

-Nada... solo que te veo muy pensativa... ¿en que piensas?

-En mi hermano...

Inuyasha recordó la historia de Sango... su familia fue asesinada frente a sus ojos por su mismísimo hermano siendo manipulado, no solo eso su villa fue destruida por mas yokais... su hermano vive gracias al fragmento de la perla de shikon incrustada en su cuello...

-Sabes... yo te entiendo en cierta forma...-hablo Inuyasha luego de unos momentos de silencio

-¿Eh?...

-Mi madre me platicaba mucho que mi padre era un gran yokai. Siempre le preguntaba por el y cambiaba de tema... mas tarde Myouga-jiji me dijo que el murió protegiendo a mi mama. Mi madre murió y yo me quede solo a excepción de Myouga-jiji que stubo conmigo aveces...-su voz se oía melancólica y triste, formando en la taijiya un nudo en la garganta-cada vez que me encuentro con mi hermano, me dice que nunca debí de haber existido y terminamos peleando... yo nunca quiero pelear con el, no le encuentro el chiste en pelearte con tu hermano...

-Inuyasha...

-Sabes... creo que te envidio... tienes un hermano que te quiere y te protege a su modo... por mi parte... no sucede lo mismo, el siempre me quiere matar...

-Inuyasha...-lo miro desidida-Tal vez Sesshomaru no demuestre que te quiere, pero e observado que te protege a su modo también, no te sientas así... todos los hermanos se pelean por cosas sin sentido todo el tiempo-esbozo una sonrisa

-Sango onee-chan...

-Todo estará bien-lo abrazo...

En cierto modo ambos sintieron el calor de un hermano... Sango sintió como si Inuyasha fuese Kohaku e Inuyasha imagino que la chica era Sesshomaru.

Al caer la noche Sango se paro del césped

-Vamos a la cabaña Inuyasha

-Yo... iré mas tarde...

-¿Quieres que valla contigo?

-No... estoy bien...

-Vale, pero no tardes, sabes que Kagome-chan se pone histérica al no verte-rió

-¡Vale!-contesto con la misma alegría

* * *

En la cabaña Kagome se preocupo un poco por Inuyasha... Sango entro a la cabaña junto con Kirara

-¿E Inuyasha?-pregunto bastante preocupada

-Quiso dar un paseo nocturno a solas

Kagome se sentía un tanto nerviosa... esa era la ultima noche que Inuyasha seguiría siendo un niño... tenia que preguntarle algunas cosas sobre el que el Inuyasha-adulto no se atrevería

-Voy a... dar una vuelta...-dijo nerviosa

Salio de la cabaña lo mas rápido que pudo

-Ira a buscar a Inuyasha...-completo Miroku

Todos asintieron con la cabeza... su compañera era taaan predecible...

* * *

Kagome miraba a todos lados sin éxito alguno de encontrar a Inuyasha... sen canso un poco y desidio ir a un rió no muy lejano de ese lugar. Al llegar al lugar se encontró a Inuyasha mirando al vació, sentado el borde del rió

-¿Inuyasha?

-¡Ah!-dio un brinquito por la sorpresa-Kagome onee-chan...

-¿Que pasa?...

-N-nada...

Kagome se sentó a un lado de el niño, mirándolo fijamente

-Sabes... jamas te pregunte tu comida favorita... ¿cual es?

-B-bueno... te sonara extraño, ¡pero es una delicia!. Mi madre solía prepararme un plato de fresas machacadas, con jugo de uva, revuelto con azúcar y adornada con kiwi y cubitos de durazno... es una delicia-se le hizo la boca agua al instante-juro que incluso me comporto como un verdadero perro cuando ese platillo esta cerca de mi-rio

-Ya veo...

Hubo un silencio no incomodo si no mas bien... tranquilo... Inuyasha no podía callar mas aquella promesa por lo que hablo

-K-Kagome onee-chan...-llano con voz temblorosa

-¿Si?

-B-bueno...-respiro profundo-no importa cuanto tiempo pase y que tu seas una anciana. Prométeme que me esperaras, ¡te marcare para que nunca te alejes de mi lado!, no dejaras que otro hombre te toque que no sea yo. Solo espera para cuando sea mas grande-afirmo con mirada seria

-Inuyasha...-lo miro enternecida... ojala el Inuyasha-adulto fuera así de sincero-acepto... te esperare-contesto con una sonrisa

Inuyasha le sonrió para abalanzarse en sus brazos... paso un rato con Kagome mirando al cielo mientras acariciaba delicadamente la cabeza de Inuyasha mientras este dormía en su regazo.

Kagome no pudo evitar que una lagrima de felicidad rodara por su rostro, aunque fue poco lo que conoció de Inuyasha... le ayudo bastante a comprender lo que siente, porque se hizo de ese modo tan brusco... ahora entendía varias cosas que nunca entendió, ademas de ciertas cosas que jamas upo de su niñes. Luego de un rato Kagome cargo en brazos a Inuyasha sin despertarlo lo yebo a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

Al llegar todo el equipo sonrió. Apagaron el fuego y fueron a sus posiciones de siempre para dormir. Kagome sin meditarlo o pensarlo, recostó a Inuyasha junto a ella en su bolsa de dormir, lo abrazo y este correspondió casi de inmediato. La chica se durmió de inmediato sintió al chiquillo corresponderle al abrazo

 _Te quiero... Kagome..._

 **Continuara...**

¡Wow!, me sorprendo de mi misma, cuantos capítulos no yebo en menos de un mes... claro co días antes de que se cumpla el ¡mes!, para el mes de la historia ya lo acabare con el capitulo mas largo y justo a tiempo!, merezco el premio novel a la paz

 **?:Y los exámenes ¿que tal te fueron en ellos? *risas***

mofin445:¡cállate!, que seguramente solo sera un examen en el que saque poca calificación...

 _?:ya no la molesten... molestenla cuando repruebe algún examen_

moffin445:¡gracias!, jamas pensé que serias así

?:claro, con razón los exámenes pasados no reprobó mas de dos

moffin445:°-°

Mejor... me voy

¡ADIÓS!


	10. Un regalo de kami-sama

**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, los use con fines de entretenimiento**

Advertencia: **este adorable capitulo lleva lemon por lo cual no me hago responsable de algún trauma psicológico por lo feo de mi lemon XD**

 **Un regalo de Kami-sama**

Unos tenues rayos de sol se colaban por la cabaña, despertando a cierto oji-ámbar, el cual se sentía como si 100 yokais lo hubieran echo mierda en alguna pelea. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Sintió su rostro en medio de dos formas redondas bastantes suaves y cálidas... curiosamente tenían un olor peculiar... ademas sus manos sostenían algo suave firmemente, un agarre muy posesivo... un segundo...

¡Mierda!

¡Esas formas redondas eran un par de senos!

¡Mas Mierda!

¡Lo que tocaban sus manos era como un trasero!

¡Triplemente Mierda!

¡El cabello era negro!

¡MATAME YA KAMI!

¡Era Kagome a la que estaba tocando!...

Fue mucho para su corazón y cordura

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito todo lo que sus pulmones y cuerdas bucales se lo permitieron mientras se paraba bruscamente de la bolsa de dormir, terminando por chocar en alguna de las paredes de la cabaña

Todos despertaron de golpe por tal escándalo. Los presentes miraron con un tic nervioso a Inuyasha mientras este miraba a Kagome totalmente rojo compitiendo contra su haori. Kagome lo miro feliz ¡volvió a la normalidad!

-¡Inuyasha!-grita de felicidad la azabache lanzándose contra el peli-plata para abrazarlo

Miroku, Sango y Shippo se miraron entre si, subieron los hombros y o seguido copiaron la acción de la miko. Con el peso de los cuatro Inuyasha se aplasto mas contra la pared, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, no, si no que ¿por que diablos lo abrazaban?, ¿que hacia durmiendo tan cerca de Kagome tocando ciertas partes de la chica?, ¿que paso?... ¡¿que mierda paso?!

-Se puede saber ¿por que me abrazan?-pregunto totalmente confundido, y no era para mas, no recordaba nada después de la batalla contra aquel yokai de ese templo junto con un árbol raro...

-Nos alegra que estés devuelta-respondió Kagome con una sonrisa y sorpresivamente con unas lagrimas agruparse en sus ojos

 _¿A que demonios se refiere con ¨estar devuelta¨?_

-¿De que hablas?-sus amigos lo dejaron de abrazar para mirarlo fijamente

-¿No recuerdas?-pregunta Miroku atónito

-No...

-¿Ni un poco?-pregunto la taijiya

-Absolutamente nada...

Todos cayeron al piso al estilo anime con caras de decepción en sus miradas. Inuyasha los miro con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza, miro a Kaede pidiendo alguna explicación con la mirada

-Tranquilo. Luego de que Kagome se vaya a su época te contamos-responde con total calma

-¿Como?, ¿Kagome regresara a su época?-pregunto cabreado pero sin alzar la voz

-¡Claro!, debo regresar por provisiones

-¡Pero...

Fue interrumpido por un piquete en la nariz, no se tenia que ser un genio para saber quien era

-¿Que haces aquí Myouga-jiji?-pregunta el hanyou

-Verlo...

A Inuyasha algo le parecía que no había sucedido nada bueno luego de la pelea...

* * *

Todo el equipo fue a despedir a su compañera al pozo devora huesos, solo que cierto hanyou esta refunfuñando algunas cosas imposibles de oír. Kagome se despidió con la mano y salto, dejándose cubrir por aquella luz violeta y azul...

* * *

Después de despedir a su amiga volvieron a la cabaña para saldar algunas dudas que tenia Inuyasha sobre lo que había sucedido, aunque seguramente no se lo tomaría bien... en especial por lo de Naraku...

-Bien, explíquenme

-Bueno...-comenzó Sango-¿que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

-Mmmm...-se lo pensó un momento-recuerdo que el tal Fushinko me tomo del cuello y me lanzo a una árbol donde... perdí el conocimiento, no recuerdo que mas sucedió

-Bien... creo que sera difícil de explicar-afirmo abatido Miroku, pensando la reacción de su amigo con la historia que le contarían

* * *

Dos días después en la época moderna...

Kagome luego de un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Salio con dinero a comprar algunas cosas para una receta que le pidió a Myouga... la comida favorita de Inuyasha... miro la lista una vez mas

1) Alrededor de 20 o 30 fresas según el recipiente

2) Unas 15 uvas

3) 2 cucharadas de azúcar

4) 4 kiwis

5) 4 duraznos

Igualmente venia la preparación, pero primero los ingredientes... tenia azúcar y kiwis dos cosas menos...

* * *

Por otro lado en la era feudal no todo era color de rosa... hace dos días Inuyasha soltó un rugido digno de un animal furioso, no le agrado la idea de colaborar junto con Naraku y peor aun ¡no recordaba nada de su mansión!. Al terminar de contar la historia Inuyasha se fue enojado, pero calmado al saber la verdad, una no muy alegre verdad. Durante el tiempo que la miko del futuro se había ido, el se la había pasado en su árbol favorito para relajarse... no tenia ganas de hacer nada... recuerdo vagos llegaron a su mente de su infancia... recuerdos no muy bonitos...

* * *

Sota se encontraba sentado junto con Buyo en el templo donde resguardaban al pozo. Su hermana se la había pasado toda la tarde ocupando la cocina haciendo algo parecido un postre... no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que quería hacer su hermana... ella jamas cocina a no ser que fuera para Inuyasha nii-chan, era la única respuesta coherente que tenia el niño.

Kagome sonrió cuando por fin logro hacer la comida favorita de Inuyasha bien... dicen que la tercera era la vencida... en este caso la cuarta. La metió al refrigerador para al día siguiente llevarla a probar a sus amigos

* * *

Al día siguiente...

La azabache llego con su pesada mochila lanzandola por el pozo y con dificultad subió con el recipiente de platico en las manos, ya que este no cabía en la mochila. Llego a la aldea entro a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede encontrándose con todos sus amigos menos Inuyasha

-¡Buenos días Kagome-chan!-saludo Sango

-Buenos días Kagome-sama-saludo Miroku

-¡Buenos días!-saludo la miko con una sonrisa

Sango noto el extraño recipiente entre sus manos, teniendo curiosidad de que podría tratarse

-Kagome-chan ¿que es eso?

-¡Ah!, es un postre que prepare yo. Pero... ¿donde esta Inuyasha?

-En su árbol favorito-contesto Shippo con molestia

Kagome fue al lugar donde estaba Inuyasha este estaba perdido en sus pensamientos... sumergido en su memoria...

-Inuyasha...

Aquella dulce melodía llego a sus orejitas moviendolas en señal que la oyó

-Traje algo que te gustara

Inuyasha la miro con el ceño fruncido ¿que le daría?, ¿otro collar para mandarlo al suelo cuando quisiera?. Llegaron a la cabaña ambos. Kagome sonrió enseñando el platillo. Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos, teniendo memoria nostálgicas de su madre, sus ojos se sentían pesados, sentía un increíble alegría

-¡Tada!-exclamo feliz la miko

Sango y Miroku pensaron que era una receta de la época de Kagome por lo que le restaron importancia, mientras Shippo no le importaba que fuera con tal de que supiera rico. Kagome miro a Inuyasha utilizando su flequillo para cubrir su rostro

-Inuyasha...

No hubo respuesta

-Inuyasha...

-¿De donde sacaste esta... receta?-su voz se oía rara demasiado

-Digamos que alguien me la dijo-sonrió

Inuyasha apretó los puños con fuerza, quería irse pero... su cuerpo no le respondía. Kagome se acerco a Inuyasha y cuidadosamente le quito el flequillo, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza

-Inuyasha...

Abrió los ojos por inercia mostrando una lagrima traicionera recorrer su mejilla derecha

-Perdón...-se disculpo

Kagome lo sentó y sirvió los platos. Todos privaron un poco... ¡estaba tan delicioso!, pensaron casi al mismo tiempo Miroku, Sango y Shippo. El sabor era nostálgico para Inuyasha, sonrió para si mismo.

* * *

Inuyasha salio de la cabaña con la excusa de ir a pasear. Callo la noche y el aun no volvía. Kagome se preocupo y salio con la misma excusa. Sus amigos ya sabían de sobra que iría a buscarlo. Miroku les recomendó no salir de la cabaña hasta el día siguiente. Sango noto cierta picaridad en sus palabras recibiendo un hiraikotsu en la cabeza

* * *

Kagome paso de buscar en el rió, su ultima opción era el goshimboku. Camino en dirección hacia el, encontrandoce con Inuyasha tocando la cicatriz del árbol que el dejo gracias a que Kikyo lo sello. Por mera casualidad había una ramita que la azabache piso haciendo mucho ruido

-¿Quien es?-pregunto sobresaltado

-Soy yo...-respondió apenada

-Kagome... ¿que haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte... tardaste mucho

-Solo vine a recordar viejos tiempos

Kagome se sentó sobre el pasto en sus rodillas. Inuyasha la miro con la vista a punto de explotar en llanto, pero con una sonrisa que parecía forzada para no preocuparle, pero hacia todo lo contrario. Con el rostro un poco caliente Kagome miro a Inuyasha

-R-recuéstate e-en mis piernas...-pidió apenada

-¿Kagome?-se ruborizo un poco

Inuyasha obedeció y se recostó en las piernas de la muchacha. Kagome acaricio delicadamente su cabeza mirando al cielo nocturno, respiro hondo

Luna mía~

Me siento protegido con tu luz

Al irte me siento solo

Al verte me siento protegido

Cantare en tu honor, esta balada cariñosa

Mi valor jamas se ira,

Pues ni en la oscura noche desaparece

Por eso mismo hoy obtengo

el calor de un ser querido

Tal y como siempre quisiste

Adiós a mi temor~

Inuyasha sintió su corazón calentarse mas con esa canción que creía que había quedado en el pasado y jamas la volvería a oír

-¿De donde la aprendiste?-pregunto con cierta alegría en su voz

-De ti, baka-rió un poco

Inuyasha la miro detenidamente: su rostro feliz, con los ojos cerrados, su piel blanca y su cabello que caía por sus hombros hasta su pecho, todo de ella siendo adornado con la hermosa luz de la luna. Sus manos fueron por inercia al rostro de la miko, levantando su propio cuerpo acercandoce a su rostro. A centímetros de sus labios, Kagome se sonrojo notablemente

-Te amo...-susurro antes de cerrar sus palabras en un dulce beso

Inuyasha estaba a punto de separarse de Kagome cuando la chica lo abrazo, correspondiendo al beso, un beso que demostraba cuanto amor sentía uno por el otro. Sus pulmones les recordaron que necesitaban oxigeno para vivir y se separaron juntando sus frentes

-Yo también te amo...-susurro Kagome antes de darle otro beso

Inuyasha hizo a un lado el pelo de Kagome dejando a su vista un... chupeton... se separo de ella mirándola

-¿Que es esa marca?-pregunto un poco enojado

-Eh...-Kagome se sonrojo-es... es...

-De Koga, ¿verdad?-siguió con su tono cabreado

-¿C-como sabes eso?

-Me lo contaron Sango y Miroku-contesto mas tranquilo

-T-te juro que yo no quería... que me la pusiera

-Te creo-Kagome lo miro confundida-pero quiero que a cualquiera le quede claro que tu eres MÍA-sonrió con arrogancia

-I-Inuyasha...-su rostro lo sentía caliente ¡que disparates decía!

-Ademas, sirve para quitarte ese horrendo compromiso...

 _¿Compromiso?_

Inuyasha no le dio mucho tiempo a la azabache lanzándose a sus labios hambrientamente, saboreando aquellos labios tan deliciosos. Kagome respondió con la misma necesidad, no se lo podía creer, Inuyasha la esta besando tan bruscamente. Siguieron con ese beso un rato, hasta que a Inuyasha ya no le pareció suficiente... quería sentir mas el dulce y adictivo sabor de la muchacha... adentro su lengua en la cavidad de la boca de la chica. Kagome sentía que perdería el equilibrio en ese mismo instante y como si Inuyasha fuera telepático o algo parecido, la tomo de los muslos con ambas manos, dejando sus piernas a un costado de sus caderas. Kagome sabia que esto iba a mayores pero no le importo y siguió con el ferviente beso, Sin previo aviso su espalda choco delicadamente contra el goshimboku, sacandole un gemido el cual Inuyasha se tomo con gusto, fue delicioso. Inuyasha se puso sobre sus rodillas dejando a la chica sobre sus piernas a horcadas. La miko ya no podia mantener sus manos quietas y comenzó a pasearlas entre el sedoso cabello plata del joven, sin dar se cuenta siquiera que el hanyou ya le había quitado su listón que llevaba en el cuello, al dar se cuenta de eso Inuyasha ya iba quitandole la blusa poco a poco

-E-espera...-susurro separándose del chico, poniendo sus manos para alejarlo un poco-algún aldeano nos puede ver...-era muy vergonzosa de esa situación que, con tan solo de sus mismas palabras se ruborizo

Inuyasha rió y y le dio un piquito

-Los aldeanos son tan cobardes, que nunca vienen al bosque de noche

-P-pero alguien nos puede ver...

-Mejor, así sabrán que eres MÍA y de nadie mas-sonrió con suficiencia

-¡I-Inuyasha!-sus palabras la pusieron igual o mas roja que el haori del chico

-¿Que?, no seria mentira

-P-pero... me da pena...

-Oh, Kagome-rió, ¿que demonios era tan gracioso?-en ese caso, aras toda la noche una competencia con mi traje

Inuyasha abarco sus labios en un tosco beso, que en el acto recorrió la pierna suave y liza de la muchacha y Kagome se aferro a el por el cuello, jadeo... ser tocada y besada por Inuyasha era muy excitante. Le quito la blusa en un veloz movimiento a la chica y esta dio un gritito en protesta... no se esperaba eso

-¡Ah!-Inuyasha paso la punta de su lengua por su cuello de la miko, saboreando su cálida piel con un sabor bastante adictivo

Su mano se poso sobre la entrepierna de la muchacha sin parar de lamer su cuello, pero esta vez mas bruscamente, queriendo sentir mas ese adictivo aroma que provenía de el centro de la miko, jugueteo con la feminidad de la chica mientras bajaba sus labios directamente a el valle de sus senos lamiendo con desesperación el intermedio de los pechos de la chica, su mano libre rompió con cuidado el sostén de la miko por la espalda, se separo de su cuerpo cálido y ella dio un respingo por la acción, pero el solo jalo la prenda para dejar esas formas hermosas y esos botones rositas erectos, su boca se hizo agua ante tal escena y sin tiempo que perder lamió, mordisqueo, chupo y succiono su pezón derecho mientras su otro pecho era atendido por una de sus garras. Kagome se sostenía de los hombros de Inuyasha mientras arqueaba la espalda por tremendas sensaciones, aunque no supo en que momento Inuyasha le había quitado su falda, pero... ¡al carajo esos pensamientos, tenia al hombre que amaba tocándola tan eroticamente!. Cerro sus ojos gimiendo y gritando de el placer causado en sus partes privadas. Inuyasha sin perder su tiempo, rompió la ultima prenda de la chica, dejándola a su merced. Kagome no podía estar mas avergonzada por la situación...

Inuyasha se comenzó a quitar su haori y kousode, dejando a la vista sus muy bien fornidos pectorales, dejándola mas mojada que antes con ese sexy hanyou... o mas bien SU sexy hanyou

Kagome sonrió y se abrazo a el, dejando la cara del chico por en medio de sus senos, la chica encontró sus orejas caninas a su alcance capturando una entre sus labios, lamió aquel triangulo peludo lentamente causando escalofríos en el cuerpo del chico, los cuales terminaron en su miembro casi erecto, curiosamente este había despertado desde que cargo a Kagome a horcadas pero apenas se daba cuenta de su estado, estaba tan concentrado en darle placer a Kagome que se olvido por completo de su erección

-Amo cuando tocas mis orejas...-susurro para luego tomar preso a su otro pezón atendiéndolo como hizo con el derecho

-¡I-Inu...!

Paso sus labios a la otra oreja dándole el mismo trato que la anterior. Cuando pensó que había terminado de lamer la oreja del chico, se separo, dejando un hilo de saliva en la oreja canina. Inuyasha no pudo contener un gruñido que se escapo de sus labios y sin tiempo pendiente, se desabrocho la hakama dejando libre su miembro erecto, beso a Kagome en sus labios con aun mas voracidad utilizando sus lenguas para danzar un ferviente baile en sus bocas. Con su mano guió a su miembro grueso y duro a la entrada de Kagome, penetrándola suavemente... recordando por inercia unas palabras que le dijo Miroku tiempo atrás...

 _-Inuyasha, recuerda esto: a las mujeres su primera vez siempre dolerá, por lo que tienes que ser cuidadoso-Inuyasha como respuesta le dio un golpe en la cabeza mientras le decía "monje libidinoso"_

Ahora mismo le acababa de parecer un increíble amigo. Kagome gimió pero por dolor y unas lagrimas cayeron de su rostro, pero Inuyasha las limpio con su lengua. Inuyasha empezó una penetración lenta escuchando quejidos suprimidos en la garganta de Kagome... luego de unas cuantas embestidas pareció que ya no dolía por lo que fue mas rápido

-¡Ah!, Mmm... ¡Ma- mas ra- ¡Ah! pido!...-gimió, eso se sentía mejor que todo lo demás-¡Si-sigue!... Nya... ¡N-no pares!... ¡Mas-mas fuerte!, ¡Ah!

El obedeció todas las ordenes de la miko y esta exploto, apretando en su interior a Inuyasha. El solo gruño en respuesta, salio de ella y de una manera no muy brusca paro tampoco amigable, la volteo dejándola que se sostuviera con sus manos y rodillas, para luego seguirla penetrando como un verdadero animal mientras ella no dejaba de gemir y gritar del placer

-¡I-Inu...yasha!, ¡Ah!...-ella no paraba de gritar su nombre casi en silabas ya que la fuerza le estaba brindando aun un increíble placer que inclusive ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos

Inuyasha sentía que acabaría, pero sin que pudiera evitarlo recordó unas palabras de la pulga cuando era un niño, algo sobre el que cuando se aparean se marca a la hembra. Sin darle mucho tiempo a la miko de pensar la volteo bruscamente dejándola sobre su haori acostada de frente, justo cuando sintió el orgasmo de Kagome sentía que acabaría con la deliciosa carne de la muchacha apretándolo fuertemente en su interior, cuando el exploto inconscientemente mordió el hombro derecho de la joven, perforando su piel. Kagome en lugar de sentir un dolor punzante, sintió un increíble espasmo que recorrió su columna vertebral, arqueando la espalda se aferro al cuerpo del oji-ámbar, cayendo completamente exhausta en un sueño profundo. Inuyasha con la respiración pesada comenzó a lamer el hilo de sangre que salio de la marca que la declaraba suya ante todos, miro a su compañera encontrándola dormida, sonrió para si mismo y beso la comisura de los labios de la chica separándose para cargarla en un abrazo y colocarle su haori a la miko, mientras el se ponía su kousode y hakama. Se recargo en el goshimboku y abrazo a Kagome, pegándola a su pecho

-Te amo...-susurro para igualmente dormir

* * *

Aun era de noche pero Kagome se levanto encontrándose con Inuyasha dormido mientras la abrazaba, lo abrazo despertando lentamente al chico

-Perdón... te he despertado...-se disculpo con un ligero rubor

-No...-la miro-aquel desagradable chupeton desapareció... cuanto me alegro, de que seas mía y solo mía-susurro en su oído

-Inuyasha...

-Sabes... el ver tu rostro me recuerda una canción...

Kagome sonrió ya sabia que canción era. Ambos cantaron al unisono la pieza musical

Luna mía~

Me siento protegido con tu luz

Al irte me siento solo

Al verte me siento protegido

Cantare en tu honor, esta balada cariñosa

Mi valor jamas se ira,

Pues ni en la oscura noche desaparece

Por eso mismo hoy obtengo

el calor de un ser querido

Tal y como siempre quisiste

Adiós a mi temor~

Inuyasha sonrió y la beso dulcemente, Kagome le correspondió enseguida

-Inuyasha...

-Dime...

-¿Que pasara de ahora en adelante?

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Bueno... sobre tu y yo... y Kikyo...

-Kagome... tu y yo somos esposos por las leyes yokais. Kikyo no es nada mio... yo solo sentía que debía de pagar su muerte con mi vida si era necesario ya que me sentía culpable... pero... ahora solo quiero estar a tu lado... no me interesa que pase con ella... solo somos tu y yo, nada mas...

Kagome casi entra en un ataque cardíaco mientras lagrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos achocolatados... Inuyasha y ella eran esposos y Kikyo no le interesa... valla que esas simples palabras pero llenas de amor, podían curar su corazón... y alegrarlo de sobremanera. Inuyasha se apuro en limpiar las lagrimas de la miko con sus labios, saboreando aquel salado sabor. Kagome lo abrazo calentando aun mas el corazón del peli-plata, correspondiendo al instante

-Sabes... a pesar de soportar tantas molestias en mi infancia... al fin tengo mi recompensa... tengo amigos y una esposa hermosa...

-En ese caso kami-sama me ama... tengo una increíble familia, amigos fantásticos y un esposo adorable

-¡Hey!

-Lo digo enserio...

-¡Khe!, entonces lo probaras ahora

-Eso quiero ver

Se lanzo a sus labios una vez mas... deseosa de seguir con el amor de su vida...

Inuyasha correspondió al beso... impaciente de tener a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo entre sus brazos y labios cada vez que pueda...

Al fin y al cabo... kami lo recompenso después de tanto sufrimiento y desprecios sufridos... ahora tenia amigos y esposa fantásticos...

Definitivamente... era un regalo de kami-sama...

 **Fin**

¡Lo acabe!, ¡por fin!... ¡justo a tiempo!

 _?:no quiero molestarte ahora pero..._

?:el mes se hacia el 16 de abril del 2016 y tu subiste el capitulo el 18 de abril del 2016

Admg12:°-°... enserio...

 **?:mira el calendario babosa**

Admg12:cierto...

Bueno una disculpa por no subirlo a tiempo... pero es que un fin de semana fui a comprar una pila para mi PSP... pero... apenas este sábado fui a cambiar mi pila ya que la que compre no servia como debía... pero no me la cambiaron... y me puse en plan emo... y bueno ya el resto es historia

 **?:como tus calificaciones...**

Mejor me despido

¡ADIÓS!


End file.
